


for the life of me

by Elrie



Series: for the life of me [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon compliant for now, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series, Prequel, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrie/pseuds/Elrie
Summary: Перевод потрясающей работыstillscape. Если вам понравилось, обязательно пишите ей комментарииздесь.* * * * *Бетти Купер – сестра своей сестры, а значит, всю жизнь слышала истории о Шерил Блоссом. И потому нетрудно было догадаться, что если новость об её унижении на пробах в Лисички ещё не появилась в Твиттере, то появится в считанные минуты.#БеттиДрэйперПятогоСезона.Далеконе идеальный конец первого дня в старшей школе.* * * * *Баклан Джонс уже какое-то время сидел в одиночестве. Даже библиотекарь куда-то подевалась. Никто не ходит в библиотеку в первый день школы. В данный момент Баклан относил себя в категорию "никто".





	1. Осень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for the life of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082798) by [stillscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillscape/pseuds/stillscape). 



> Лучи любви Mira за пруф-рид <3
> 
> Прозвища я решила перевести как у Лостфильма, потому что меня устраивает их вариант.

Бетти Купер – сестра своей сестры, а значит, всю жизнь слышала истории о Шерил Блоссом. И потому нетрудно было догадаться, что если новость об её унижении на пробах в Лисички ещё не появилась в Твиттере, то появится в считанные минуты. _#БеттиДрэйперПятогоСезона_.

 _Далеко_ не идеальный конец первого дня в старшей школе.

Бетти прошагала из спортзала в женскую раздевалку, высоко подняв подбородок. Слёзы жгли ей глаза, и _жгли_ – самое подходящее слово, потому что были слезами несправедливости и праведной ярости, и в этом случае ярость ранила сильнее унижения. Ей было четырнадцать, и она не могла не принимать близко к сердцу некоторую парадоксальную чушь. Она знала, что надевая короткие шорты и облегающий топ, должна  нахмуриться на отражение в зеркале и сказать: "фу, мои ляжки". Именно так она и сделала, потому что таковы светские условности, а Бетти всегда их соблюдала.

Перед тем как переодеться в свою одежду, она снова посмотрела в зеркало, и у неё засосало под ложечкой. Да, большинство Лисичек были более миниатюрными, но вообще-то она совсем не толстая. И пусть с ней много чего не так, но с бёдрами-то все в порядке. В крайнем случае, они далеко, далеко в конце списка.

Её мама, несомненно, уже видела хэштег. Бетти знала, что её мама, не слишком скрываясь, внимательно читает всё, что пишут близнецы Блоссом в социальных сетях. Её мама, несомненно, _устранит_ всё мороженое и чипсы до того, как Бетти вернётся домой – не то чтобы в доме Куперов когда-нибудь были запасы нездоровой пищи.

Бетти разгладила невидимые морщинки на блузке, купленной специально для первого дня в старшей школе, и решительно кивнула, хотя кивать было нечему.

(Просто недавно она обнаружила, что кивок сдерживает непонятное тёмное чувство, которое, кажется, вот-вот погребёт её под собой. Как будто встряска мозга перераспределяет его, не давая опуститься. Она, Бетти Купер – снежный шар.)

Что ж, раз не вышло добавить строчку "чирлидер" в резюме для колледжа, она найдет что-нибудь ещё.

* * * * *

Баклан Джонс уже какое-то время сидел в одиночестве. Даже библиотекарь куда-то подевалась. Никто не ходит в библиотеку в первый день школы. В данный момент Баклан относил себя в категорию "никто".

Он проверил время на телефоне – будто бы оно отличалось того, что показывали часы на стене напротив или часы на его компьютере. Оно и не отличалось. Всё ещё оставался целый час до того, как Арчи закончит с отбором в футбольную команду, и три часа до смены в кинотеатре Twilight.

(Фраза "Почему бы тебе тоже не попробовать себя в футболе, Бак?" прозвучала однажды, неделю назад, когда Арчи официально объявил свои намерения. Но, похоже, даже Арчи осознал полную и безоговорочную несовместимость Баклана Джонса и организованных видов спорта. Баклану даже не понадобилось приподнимать бровь в безмолвном _да ты издеваешься?_ , чтобы он замолчал и больше никогда не поднимал эту тему.)

Ноутбук "заснул". Он поспешно коснулся тачпада, чтобы его "разбудить", и пробежался по последним абзацам своего нового рассказа. Это была история о подростке, чья семья постепенно рушится, разваливается из-за алкоголя и безработицы, и она была абсолютно, ни капли не автобиографична.

Он почти окунулся обратно в поток сознания, когда дверь со скрипом открылась и в библиотеку вошла Бетти Купер, тихо разговаривая по телефону, зажатому между плечом и ухом.

На миг Баклан решил помахать ей рукой или хотя бы кивнуть, но потом вспомнил, что перетащил кресло в тёмный угол за книжной полкой именно затем, чтобы его не заметил никто, вошедший в библиотеку. Очевидно, укрытие сработало: Бетти быстро огляделась по сторонам и, похоже, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, плюхнулась на стул перед библиотечными компьютерами. Сквозь открытые полки шкафов он видел ее полуанфас.

– Ну, _может быть_ , это и хорошая фраза, но господи, Кевин. Я хотела бы услышать что-то вроде "Не могу поверить, что Шерил так сказала", а не восхищение её…

Баклан, разумеется, не мог слышать ответ Кевина, но Бетти рассмеялась.

– Да. Спасибо. Я сама не ожидала, что Шерил так скажет! Или напишет в твиттере.

Баклан не подслушивал Бетти Купер, которая теперь вздохнула. Баклан не заметил, не отдавая себе отчёта, как она преувеличила вздох, чтобы Кевин услышал, или как от этого качнулся её хвостик.

– Если серьёзно, это глупо, да? Знаю, банальнее некуда. Я _знаю_. Особенно то, что мы выросли, буквально глядя друг другу в окна спальни.

Баклан не подслушивал Бетти Купер. Баклан тихо и осторожно потянулся к наушникам, которые наверняка запутались в кармане куртки. Баклан не пытался разгадать язык тела Бетти, почему она ёрзала на стуле, почему то и дело оттягивала блузку и втягивала живот, когда блузка возвращалась на место. Баклан не подмечал, как у неё едва заметно перехватило дыхание, когда она снова заговорила, и не понимал, что у него заныло под ложечкой от чувства вины за подслушанный разговор.

– А _ты_ думаешь, мне ст _о_ ит?

Баклан не подслушивал Бетти Купер, поэтому он надел наушники, вставил провод в ноутбук и включил АйТюнс. Баклан прибавил громкость, чтобы заглушить голос Бетти Купер неожиданно отличным плэйлистом, составленным его девятилетней сестрой. Первой звучала "Baba O’Riley", и он окунулся в электроорган Пита Таунсенда, предвкушая тот блаженный момент, когда вступят ударные.

Баклан не гордился тем, что, вне зависимости от мотива, знал ник Шерил Блоссом в твиттере. Но логически рассуждая, любой хронист старшей школы, который стремится к достоверности, не должен быть полностью в отрыве от сплетен. Старшая школа живёт сплетнями; он уяснил это лишь за один день (а также из практически каждого фильма о старшей школе). Поэтому он открыл в браузере ленту Шерил без особого интереса и с отстраненным любопытством.

На слегка размытом скриншоте – Дженьари Джонс, в безвкусном наряде 60-х в цветочек, уплетающая мороженое за обе щеки, и подпись: _Примите к сведению, дамы, это не_ _#ЭстетикаЛисичек #НеправильнаяБетти_.

Значит, вот что их ожидает в старшей школе. Шерил хороша, этого у неё не отнять: она оставила достаточно возможности отрицать, что _#НеправильнаяБетти_ относится к изображению на скриншоте, а не к той Бетти, что перед ним. И все же он испытал смутное отвращение ко всему этому по причинам, которые сам толком не мог объяснить. Помимо очевидных фактов. Например, что Бетти перед ним – все-таки его друг, и потому насмешки над ней задевают больше, чем могли бы, будь это кто угодно другой. Или, что эта насмешка – нелепа, потому что нет ничего неправильного в Бетти перед ним.

Для Баклана половое созревание до сих пор было больше интеллектуальным упражнением, нежели неконтролируемым биологическим процессом. Он не сходил с ума по девчонкам, и это – учитывая безумие, охватившее его однокашников в прошлом году – было благословением. И потому он мог объективно подтвердить, что в Бетти Купер нет ничего неправильного, тем более, этим летом он несколько раз видел её в купальнике, когда Фред Эндрюс возил их купаться на озеро.

Суть в том, что он видел это в кино. Бетти не носит очки, но через шесть, или девять, или двенадцать, или восемнадцать месяцев она распустит свой хвостик, наденет мини-юбку, и все будут говорить "О боже, это же Бетти Купер, кто бы мог подумать!" И тогда Баклан получит мрачное удовлетворение от того, что был прав с самого начала. Может, он даже снимет шапку, чтобы быть другом жениха на бракосочетании Куперов/Эндрюсов. Это в наилучшем случае развития событий. (В худшем случае окажется, что у Арчи есть какой-нибудь потерянный кузен, который будет другом жениха, а во втором худшем сценарии замешан рой пчёл.)

(Суть в том, что нет ничего ужасного во внешности Бетти Купер.)

Бетти окончила разговор и включила компьютер. Вскоре, насколько было видно с его наблюдательной точки, она зашла на школьный вебсайт, и Баклан вернулся к своему рассказу, пустившись в многословное описание того, каково идти по грязи с тяжёлым рюкзаком за плечами и ощущением, что из кустов вот-вот выскочит с головы до ног татуированный мужик в кожаной куртке (опять-таки не автобиографичное). Он настолько ушёл в процесс, что подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда кто-то похлопал его по плечу.

Это был не Арчи. Это была Бетти, с двумя листами А4 в руке и несколько возмущённым выражением лица. Он поспешил вытащить наушники.

– Баклан, ты тут давно?

– Что?

– Я увидела тебя только когда подошла к принтеру за распечатками, – она помахала бумагами со списком абсолютно всех дополнительных занятий, предлагаемых школой, – и напугалась до чёртиков. Как давно ты тут сидишь?

Он собирался засунуть ноутбук в сумку и встать, как того требовали приличия, но Бетти села рядом с ним, очевидно, уверившись, что он понятия не имел, что в библиотеке есть кто-то кроме него.

– Со звонка.

– Ждёшь Арчи?

Этот вопрос не требовал ответа. Не то, чтобы Арчи их познакомил – Ривердэйл маленький город, и они были одноклассниками почти всю жизнь, но общаться начали из-за него. Они хорошо ладили друг с другом, но не тусовались вместе. Они знали номера друг друга, но только потому, что Арчи постоянно терял свой телефон и писал смс Бетти с телефона Баклана и наоборот.

Баклан кивнул.

– Как тебе первый день?

Он пожал плечами.

– Как я и ожидал. В точности как средняя школа, за исключением того, что мы опять мелкая рыбёшка.

– А большие рыбы зубастее.

– По-моему, они прокачались с барракуд до акул.

– И не говори! – простонала Бетти.

Последовала долгая неловкая пауза, во время которой, Баклан был уверен, Бетти пыталась понять, знает ли он что-нибудь о её пробах в Лисички. К счастью, в этот момент в библиотеку вошёл их общий лучший друг, в толстовке Бульдогов и с гордым видом человека, который через двадцать лет сможет оглянуться назад и с уверенностью сказать, что в старшей школе было здорово.

– О, привет, вы оба здесь. Бак, ты готов?

Баклан кивнул, вытащил шнур из розетки и аккуратно свернул, чтобы он не запутался в сумке. Он взглянул на Бетти, на Арчи, и увидел тот же невысказанный вопрос в её глазах: знает ли Арчи о её пробах в Лисички? Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать, как Бетти разгадывает загадки; хотя он не мог распознать все выражения её лица, ведь их было так много. Но сегодня её нахмуренный вид показался ему скорее грустным, чем забавным, и он отвёл взгляд.

– Мы с Баком собираемся в Pop’s за молочными коктейлями, – сказал Арчи. – Пойдём с нами?

И хотя Бетти отвечала на этот вопрос “да” сотню раз, сегодня она покачала головой и пробормотала, что ей нужно идти домой.

* * * * *

– Это не конец света, – сказала ей Полли после ужина.

– Тебе легко говорить. Тебя там не было.

Слова прозвучали невнятно – Бетти прятала голову под подушкой.

– Нет, но я не первый год в старшей школе. Бетти, за четыре года _со всеми_ случается что-нибудь такое.

В ответ Бетти издала долгий низкий стон.

– Всё нормально, – сказала Полли. – Всё наладится.

– Тебя-то никто не называл толстой в твиттере.

Сестра похлопала её по колену – видимо, в попытке утешить.

– Футбольная команда считает меня доступной. – Голос Полли прозвучал странно весело для такого заявления.

Бетти резко села, отбросив подушку.

– Стоп, что?

Полли с милой улыбкой пожала плечами.

– Всего лишь сплетни. _Я_ знаю, что это не так. Скажу тебе секрет, Беттс, – не надо переживать, что о тебе подумают люди. Даже мама! Слушай, лучше всего просто не принимать это всё всерьёз. Шерил не так уж плоха, когда узнаешь её получше.

Бетти Купер любила сестру, но этот совет казался ужасным. Той ночью она заснула, чередуя две мысли: прийти в школу с бумажным пакетом на голове или прийти в школу с огнемётом и сжечь Шерил дотла.

Но внезапно, Полли оказалась права.

Во вторник было солнечно, Арчи наконец-то вошёл в курс событий и негодовал всю дорогу до школы. Там она услышала пару смешков от Джинджер Лопез и ей подобных. Но никто ничего не сказал ей в лицо или (насколько было известно ей или Кевину) за спиной. В среду было солнечно, и между уроками она записалась гидом и репетитором-волонтёром. В четверг было солнечно, и после уроков она болела за Арчи на его первой футбольной тренировке.

В пятницу пошёл дождь. Но к понедельнику снова выглянуло солнце, и жизнь продолжалась.

К началу октября, когда листья клёнов из зелёных стали цвета шевелюры Арчи и помады Шерил, вся эта история уже казалась забавной (почти, но не совсем). На первую футбольную игру среди первокурсников она надела новый голубой свитер, и ей нравилось, как он подчёркивал её грудь, и если она не доела чипсы – то лишь потому, что, когда ходила в туалет, оставила их на скамейке, забыв, кто сидит рядом.

Баклан предложил сходить за добавкой, но к тому моменту Арчи готовился забить свой первый гол, и она слишком нервничала, чтобы есть.

– Мы с Баком идем в Pop's за молочными коктейлями, – сказал Арчи, выйдя из раздевалки после душа, когда игра закончилась. – Присоединишься?

Бетти кивнула _да_.

Не кивок встряхивал её снежный шар, подумала она. Его встряхивало _да_.

* * * * *

Он едва не пропустил собственный день рождения – не то чтобы это был особенно праздничный день – потому что они опять паковали вещи, переезжая уже в третий раз за два года, в ещё более крошечный и дешёвый дом, ещё дальше к югу города, на волосок от линии, разделявшей половины Ривердэйла. Аренду, возможно, оплатили большие татуированные мужики в кожаных куртках; Баклан не хотел ничего об этом знать.

– Не только страус прячет голову в песок, – говорил он себе. Twilight закрылся на зиму, но он считал, что заработал достаточно карманных денег, чтобы протянуть до весны. Разумеется, если не придётся помогать с покупкой продуктов и оплатой счетов за электричество.

По традиции, Арчи воткнул в чизбургер одинокую свечку, и Баклан задул её, загадав то же желание, что и каждый год. Оно не сбылось (не то чтобы он этого ожидал), но на следующее утро Арчи приехал на велосипеде помочь со сборами.

– Где твой папа? – удивился Арчи, подхватывая из рук Мармеладки коробку размером больше её самой.

К счастью, Баклан заранее продумал эту сюжетную линию.

– Наводит порядок на новом месте.

Арчи, который по природе своей был доверчивым человеком, поверил.

Его всего лишь два раза толкнули в раздевалке, и только однажды это заметил кто-то из учителей, так что на этом фронте старшая школа – прогресс по сравнению с прошлым годом.

На литературе они читали "Над пропастью во ржи", и поначалу он даже себе затруднялся объяснить, почему эта книга его просто убивала. Арчи не мог взять в толк, чем был так подавлен Холден Колфилд, Вэлери закатила глаза и рассудительно заявила, что упорный труд решил бы все его проблемы, Бетти на этот раз не произнесла ни слова, а Баклан, Баклан не смог выразить свои мысли на уроке, но написал их после. Ему и нравился Холден Колфилд, и в то же время, как, видимо, и задумывал Сэлинджер, раздражал своей бесцельностью, неблагодарностью за все те серебряные ложки, которые буквально валились у него изо рта. И положа руку на сердце, бесило, что он, как и многие пятнадцатилетние подростки, мечтающие стать писателями, банальным  образом пополнил ряды поклонников Сэлинджера.

Но Фиби. Фиби его убивала, и возможно, это тоже было задумано Сэлинджером, потому что он – Холден, а Мармеладка – Фиби (только с хорошим музыкальным вкусом), за исключением того, что карусель сломана, вечно идёт дождь, а вместо ржи – сорняки по пояс, в которых кишат змеи.

За это эссе он получил пятёрку, первую в этом году. И кроме того учительница литературы устроила ему встречу со школьным психологом, чтобы обсудить его "потенциал" – слово, которое он считал бессмысленным и в то же время ужасно, ужасно отягощённым смыслом, особенно в сочетании с "который ты не используешь в полной мере".

– Моя семья переехала пару недель назад, – сказал он психологу, уверенно глядя ей в глаза. – Это немного выбило из колеи. Всё нормально.

И для старшей школы Ривердэйла это прокатило.

Главный вывод, который он извлёк из всего этого: по всей видимости, Вэлери – самый здравомыслящий человек в классе.

Он посмотрел TED talk, где лектор привел популярную цитату о том, что требуется 10 000 часов практики, чтобы достичь мастерства в чём угодно. Баклан подсчитал, что с его темпами он станет хорошим писателем через 9.132420009 года. _Зашибись_.

Две недели спустя возле уличных столиков он наткнулся на Бетти Купер, закутанную с головы до ног. В её руках, шершавых и покрасневших, была зажата копия "Возлюбленной". Она подняла голову – трудно подойти бесшумно по сухим опавшим листьям – и он увидел, что по её лицу текут слёзы.

– Эээ… – начал он, чувствуя, что будет дико невежливо не сказать _хоть_ _что-нибудь_.

– Я в порядке, – Бетти шмыгнула носом и вытерла слёзы рукавом пальто. Другой рукой подняла книгу повыше. – Просто… вот.

– Угу, – пробормотал он.

– Это… потрясающе, как что-то настолько печальное может быть таким прекрасным. Даже не знаю, я плачу из-за печальной части или из-за прекрасной. – Бетти потрясла головой и выпрямилась. – Ну. Ты понимаешь.

Баклан кивнул.

Он понимал.

* * * * *

Это началось с Лося, потом настигло Реджи Мантла и даже Кевина; Чак Клэйтон прибыл в Ривердэйл уже таким, и к середине ноября Бетти вдруг поняла, что больше половины парней её возраста уже не выглядят детьми. Большинство девчонок тоже, но (как миллион раз повторяла её мама) девочки взрослеют быстрее.

Бетти каждое утро и вечер придирчиво разглядывала себя в зеркале, в ожидании, когда увидит перемены.

– Мне кажется, у тебя немного похудело лицо, – сказала Полли, но Полли теперь тоже изменилась – красит губы тёмной помадой, как только приходит в школу, чаще оставляет волосы распущенными, уходит из дома чуть ли не каждый вечер, когда родители работают допоздна. Младшекурсники не обедают одновременно с третьекурсниками, но Бетти знала, что её сестра сидит за столиком Блоссомов.

Однажды вечером, когда никого не было дома, Бетти прокралась в комнату Полли и экспериментировала с румянами и тенями по урокам с ютуба пока не стала похожа на енота, а её скулы… мда. Остались такими же, но розовее. Она закатила глаза на своё отражение и схватила салфетку, чтобы всё стереть.

(Позже Бетти прочитала в _Космополитене_ , что цвет её кожи отличается от сестры достаточно, чтобы ей стоило попробовать чуть более яркий оттенок. В кои-то веки совет оказался дельным. Удивительным образом "классический розовый" вместо "жемчужно-розового" и немного туши существенно меняют дело.)

(Без макияжа её лицо казалось Бетти абсолютно таким же.)

Арчи всё чаще забывал закрыть шторы в спальне. Она не шпионила за ним (совсем нет), но наблюдала. За чем именно, она была не уверена.

На первые выходные после окончания футбольного сезона Баклан остался с ночёвкой, и когда она подглядывала, как они разворачивают старый надувной матрас, её поразило, что Арчи вдруг стал гораздо выше своего друга. Это сбивало с толку: на прошлой неделе Баклан был одного роста с ней.

Её родители задерживались на работе, Полли ушла гулять с друзьями, так что Бетти недолго думая помахала ребятам из окна спальни, отправила им обоим смс: _Я собираюсь печь печенье, приходите, если хотите_ , и, затаив дыхание, стала ждать ответа. Баклан тут же посмотрел на экран телефона; Арчи похлопал по карманам и начал беспорядочно шарить по комнате.

_Какое?_

_Я ещё не решила._

_Запросы принимаются?_

_Не от тебя, Баклан._ Вышло как-то недоброжелательно, поэтому она быстро дописала: _Я знаю, что ты скажешь "все виды"_.

_Тогда арахисовое с шоколадной крошкой._

Когда она подняла голову, Баклан невозмутимо улыбался в окно спальни, если улыбку можно назвать невозмутимой. Она махнула "приходите" и, лишний раз проверив, что не забыла надеть лифчик, спустилась вниз.

Мальчишки примчались моментом, ещё до того как она успела растопить масло в микроволновке. Она внимательно сравнила их отражения в окне кухни.

Арчи теперь был гораздо выше её. Как она не заметила этого вчера или позавчера, или… она же видела его практически каждый день, так или иначе.

Внутри у неё вдруг стало щекотно и жарко, и она порадовалась жужжанию миксера, на котором могла сосредоточиться, и духовке, которая могла оправдать её румянец, и даже Баклану за то, что он стащил столько теста, что и лошадь заработала бы сальмонеллёз.

– У лошадей бывает сальмонеллёз? – спросил он, и Бетти пришлось признать, что она понятия не имеет.

Они ушли раньше, чем хотелось бы, когда Бетти получила от матери предупредительное сообщение _мы едем домой!_

Пока она чистила зубы, телефон снова завибрировал. Арчи. Прежде чем сердце выскочило из груди, она прочитала сообщение.

_Я нашёл свой телефон!_

И она вернулась с небес на землю. _Поздравляю_ , ответила она.

 _Папа передаёт спасибо за угощение_ , и потом: _Баклан говорит, нам нужно больше печенья_.

 _Баклан в этом чате, он может сказать за себя_.

Через две секунды Баклан написал _Нам нужно больше печенья_. Бетти отодвинула штору, чтобы показать им язык, но они не смотрели. Или, догадалась она (судя по выключенному свету), даже не были в комнате Арчи.

Она вздохнула и, вытащив дневник из тайника, забралась в кровать. Экран телефона опять засветился.

 _Спасибо, Бетти_ – и смайлик-печенька.

Это сообщение было в отдельном треде, отправлено только ей, и на миг она удивилась, зачем Баклан стал так заморачиваться.

 _Спокойной ночи, чудак_ , – напечатала она. Потом стёрла последнее слово и отправила _Спокойной ночи, Баклан_.

* * * * *

 _Разумеется, у Бетти Купер есть рождественский свитер_ , подумал он в последний день перед зимними каникулами. Естественно. Баклан стоял перед своим шкафчиком, размышляя, что нужно засунуть в рюкзак, а что можно оставить здесь на праздники, как вдруг рядом оказалась Бетти Купер, рождественский эльф, или что-то в этом роде. Под мышкой у неё была зажата папка, и его дикое воображение подкинуло картину, будто она отправляется к Санте со списком плохих и хороших детей.

Как только она подошла ближе, он понял, что ошибся: на Бетти был красный кардиган поверх бледно-зелёной блузки. Всё равно. По-рождественски. Ведь это же Бетти.

– Ты сегодня нарядная, – сказал он ей, и эта фраза по любым стандартам была тупой.

– Ты поверишь, что я поругалась с мамой, можно ли мне выйти в этом из дома?

Он не мог поверить. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Бетти надевала что-то, что, по его представлениям, родители могли бы счесть неприличным. На самом деле, её одежда выглядела точно так же, как и в любой другой день недели, даже в выходной. Просто… наряднее.

– "Красный не твой цвет, Бетти, он слишком кричащий". Ничего, что она заставила нас с Полли надеть красные юбки две недели назад для семейного рождественского фотосета. Но, полагаю, раз это был "акцент" и далеко от лица, то это не считается.

Он размышлял, что не так с мамой Бетти, когда Кевин Келлер чудесным образом материализовался у её локтя и приподнял брови.

– Решила, какое платье наденешь завтра?

Бетти кивнула.

– Да. То чёрно-белое, которое я тебе показывала, думаю.

– Длиной до щиколотки с тюлевой юбкой? Не голубое?

– Я… хмм. На девяносто пять процентов уверена, что чёрно-белое.

– Превосходно, – Кевин хлопнул в ладоши. – Значит, чёрно-белое.

Бетти засмеялась.

– Кев, я же сказала, нам не обязательно подбирать одежду по цвету. Это ведь неформальный бал, и мы с тобой, очевидно, идём как друзья.

– Мы не подбираем, мы согласовываем.

– Ну, чёрно-белый сочетается со всем, так в чём проблема?

– Ни в чем. Это платье будет смотреться на тебе _потрясающе_.

Она опять засмеялась и повернулась к Баклану; он машинально подготовился: сейчас начнётся.

– А ты идёшь с кем-нибудь?

Он помотал головой, и когда такого ответа оказалось недостаточно, добавил: – Я не иду, точка.

– Баклан! – пожурила Бетти. – Но ведь будет _весело_!

– Ты можешь представить себе вселенную, в которой мне будет весело на школьной дискотеке, Бетти?

– И правда, – сказал Кевин. Баклан зыркнул на него, но ничего, он знал Кевина достаточно хорошо, чтобы не считать это оскорблением.

– Ладно, как хочешь. – В голосе Бетти прозвучала не то насмешка, не то сарказм (она никогда, подумал он, не станет насмехаться всерьёз). Но она смотрела ему в глаза и на её лице сменялось по меньшей мере шесть разных выражений одновременно, и он вдруг засомневался, как чувствует себя в роли Баклана Джонса, загадки, которую разгадывают.

– Нет, серьёзно. Приходи и оцени иронию: я, единственный открытый гей в школе – единственный первокурсник, который пригласил девушку на танцы.

– Неправда, – сказала Бетти, шлёпнув Кевина папкой. – Я знаю, что Реджи позвал Крикет О’Дэлл.

А потом она зажала папку под мышкой и _обеими руками схватила его за руку_.

– Обязательно приходи.

Он промолчал.

По пути от автобусной остановки до нового жилья (он упрямо отказывался называть это место “домом”) Баклан пытался решить безумную загадку. Загадкой был Арчи Эндрюс, и он уже какое-то время перебирал варианты, но решение было настолько очевидным, что Баклан не мог заставить себя в него поверить.

Арчи собирался идти на танцы. Баклан знал точно, потому что на последней неделе за ланчем только это и обсуждалось, и даже не вслушиваясь, он уловил суть вещей. За декабрь Арчи собирался пригласить то одну, то другую из, по меньшей мере, десяти девчонок, но в итоге не остановился ни на ком. Было ли то из-за безразличия, или робости, или по общему молчаливому согласию среди первокурсников, что приглашать девушек на танцы не круто, Баклан понятия не имел, и это его не волновало.

Но Арчи даже не подумал позвать Бетти. Это странно, так? Он всецело уверен, что это странно.

Объяснение в том, что его лучший друг – идиот.

На самом деле, у Баклана была веская причина не идти на зимний бал, которая не имела ничего общего с тем фактом, что не существовало вселенной, где ему было бы это интересно, и причиной этой была забота о ребёнке. Мармеладка настаивала, что она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы оставаться дома одна, но… нет. Они не видели отца уже неделю, поэтому его мама взялась дополнительно подрабатывать официанткой в каком-то отстойном баре на юге города. Может быть, на эту работу её устроили большие татуированные мужики в кожаных куртках (опять-таки, Баклан не хотел знать).

– Есть что-нибудь на ужин?

– Замороженная пицца. – Его мама остановилась на полпути к двери, как будто собиралась до ухода поделиться какой-то мудростью, но не сказала ничего, кроме тихого: – Спасибо, Баклан.

– Не за что, – пробормотал он. Она не знала, что он пропускает какие-то общественные события, нянчась с младшей сестрой, и он надеялся, никогда не узнает: не то чтобы у неё мало других забот. Хотя, честно говоря, он понятия не имел, насколько его мама беспокоится о нём, и беспокоится ли вообще. Она ничем этого не выдавала. Как и для него, для неё естественно быть отстранённой.

Его вновь поразило – сильнее, чем раньше – насколько измученной она выглядит, насколько побитой. (Не в буквальном смысле побитой, за что он бесконечно благодарен: его отец – пьяница, но не агрессивный.) Как молодо она выглядит под этой усталостью.

Она _и есть_ молодая. Иногда он забывал об этом.

У них всегда были хрупкие отношения. Баклан представлял их как луковицу, слоями. Когда снимешь первый слой, верхний, всё довольно просто. Он знал, что в какой-то мере мама его любит. Но стоит добраться до следующего уровня (или слоя, неважно, это неидеальная метафора), начинаешь чувствовать едкий запах. Это слой недовольства, которое она иногда испытывает к нему. Или не к _нему_ конкретно, а к ситуации, в которую её поставило его существование, не то чтобы (банально выражаясь) он просил родиться.

А потом, под этим слоем, всё больше недовольства и обиды, и так до самой сердцевины. И не успеешь опомниться, как вся кухня воняет и сок въедается в пальцы, и ты плачешь, потому что вот что делает лук, когда ты снимаешь его слои. Он заставляет тебя плакать.

Всё это к тому, что Баклану Джонсу никогда не хватало смелости спросить маму, почему она родила его, почему выбрала _такую_ жизнь, когда на последнем курсе старшей школы залетела от Ф.П. Джонса Второго, который был гораздо старше, чем подобало. Почему так и не окончила школу, не получила аттестат. Почему вообще Ф.П. Джонс Второй. Почему всё это, ну правда.

И, конечно, ему нужна метафора получше.

* * * * *

Зимний бал в старшей школе Ривердэйла проходил как обычно, ровно до того как превратился в кошмар наяву. Бетти записала плюсы и минусы в своем дневнике, когда вернулась домой тем вечером.

Плюс: Она выглядела хорошо. Уроки с ютуба по укладке волос её не подвели. Она сделала что-то вроде лёгких локонов, заколотых за ушами (потому что там говорилось, что нужно убрать волосы от лица). Даже мама признала, что платье ей, цитата, “к лицу”.

Минус: Единственные, кто заметил – папа, Кевин и Этель Маггс. О, конечно, Арчи сжал её плечо и сказал: “Отлично выглядишь, Бетти”. Но то, как он это сказал, вызвало у неё странное дежа вю. Пока она не поняла, что, до того как отвезти их на танцы, Полли тоже сжала её плечо и произнесла фразу “Отлично выглядишь, Бетти” точно таким же тоном.

Плюс: Несмотря на обещание, данное маме, Полли не пыталась за ней присматривать.

Минус: Нет. По крайней мере, пока что.

Плюс: Арчи не танцевал с другими девочками.

Минус: Только потому, что Кевин и (внезапно) Дилтон Дойли – единственные первокурсники, которые хотели танцевать. Вся футбольная команда захватила угол спортзала и тусовалась там весь вечер. Время от времени, кто-нибудь из них отделялся, чтобы взять бокал пунша или поздороваться с теми, кого Кевин называл “плебеями-нефутболистами”, но. Арчи всё-таки подошёл. Он ненадолго задержался рядом с ней и Кевином, но, похоже, совершенно не сознавал, что на балу предполагается танцевать.

Хотя, кажется, это меняется  с возрастом. Многие старшекурсники танцевали.

– Может, сфоткаемся, Арч?

– Давай!

– Стой, Арчи, дай сюда свой телефон, – вмешался Кевин. Она мысленно сделала заметку поблагодарить его позже за попытку помочь.

Они прижались друг к другу для пары сэлфи с телефона Бетти, а потом Кевин сфоткал их под нормальным углом. До того как он успел вернуть телефон, Арчи отошёл, чтобы… по необъяснимой причине странно пялиться на Джози?

– Он?.. – начал Кевин.

– Сообразит, что оставил телефон? Далеко не сразу. – Кевин передал телефон ей, и она посмотрела на экран.

Фотка _правда_ получилась классно. Очень классно. Импульсивно она скинула её Баклану с кратким _вот бы ты был тут!_ , и убрала телефон в свой клатч. Баклан, несомненно, закатит глаза, где бы он ни был. В Pop’s, представила она, с чашкой чёрного кофе (он единственный известный ей пятнадцатилетний подросток, который пьёт кофе, тем более, чёрный) и сосредоточенным “я пишу” видом. Этот образ вызвал у неё улыбку.

Плюс: В целом, было весело. Даже очень. Так весело, что она кое-что упустила из виду, например, который час и где её сестра.

Минус: Полли должна была отвезти её домой.

Не то чтобы с этим были какие-то сложности. Папа Арчи позвонил сказать, что он выезжает, и она ответила на звонок.

– Мистер Эндрюс? Это Бетти. Телефон Арчи у меня.

– Здравствуй, Бетти.

– Можно вы меня подвезёте?

И всё. Она поймала Арчи на другой стороне спортзала, втиснулась на среднее сиденье грузовика, и получила удовлетворение от того, что рука Арчи была почти на её плече, потому что он вдруг стал сплошные конечности, и не смог больше никуда её пристроить.

Нет, трудности возникли при попытке объяснить, почему она прибыла домой без Полли.

 _Куда ушла твоя сестра? Почему ты за ней не смотрела? С кем она ушла?_ Эти вопросы до двух ночи снова и снова шипела то её мать, то отец, пока Бетти не осенило, что замысел был не в том, чтобы Полли за ней присматривала, а совсем наоборот.

В два часа ночи Полли попыталась проскользнуть через заднюю дверь, и Бетти наконец удалось скрыться в своей комнате. Разговор на повышенных тонах внизу продолжался почти до рассвета. Ей не терпелось поговорить с Полли, спросить, что за фигня происходит. Но сон сморил Бетти Купер задолго до того, как Полли поднялась по лестнице.

На следующее утро её разбудил запах бекона и кленового сиропа, обычно знак того, что можно без опаски спускаться вниз.

– Мам? – Но в кухне её не было.

– Сюда, милая!

Отважившись зайти в столовую, она увидела своих родителей и Полли, спокойно сидящими за столом, погребённым под стопками блинов, будто прямиком из "Отец знает лучше". Они все уже были одеты. И _фартук_. Мама была в туфлях на каблуке и фартуке с оборками. На завтрак. В субботу.

– Что происходит?

– Ты как раз к завтраку, – сказала её мама.

Бетти уселась на стул напротив Полли. Полли молчала. На её губах играла безмятежная улыбка, которая не достигала глаз.

– Почему мы в Сумеречной зоне?

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, Бетти, – сказала ее мама. – Всё хорошо. Ешь блинчики.

* * * * *

_вот бы ты был тут!_

Чёрт побери. Хвостик распущен.

(Он знал, что это Бетти отправила сообщение, даже если и с телефона Арчи.)

Чёрт побери.

(Его лучший друг – идиот.)

Баклан Джонс прислонился к стене спальни, надвинул шапку на глаза и стал ждать, когда мир наконец развалится на куски.


	2. Рождество

Парковка торгового центра в Гриндэйле была забита битком.

Бетти это устраивало; ей нужно было закончить с покупками, и теперь, когда её отец сдался и оставил их с Кевином, вместо того чтобы следовать за ними хвостом, это было гораздо проще сделать. Они помахали ему вслед и, насколько могли, отряхнули с ботинок мокрый снег.

– Итак, куда? – спросил Кевин.

У Бетти в кармане джинсов лежал аккуратно сложенный список, но ей не нужно было с ним сверяться. Она знала его наизусть. Сначала главное. Она сделала глубокий вдох.

– Ладно. Чем можно тонко намекнуть “С Рождеством, мой лучший друг, но мы можем быть чем-то большим, если хочешь, но если нет, то ничего страшного, потому что наша дружба для меня важнее всего”...

– “… и поцелуй меня уже, тебе понравится”?

Бетти никогда в жизни не краснела так сильно, как сейчас. Она и за миллион лет не отважилась бы произнести такие слова вслух. Никогда. Вообще. Ни за миллион лет. Ни даже за два.

Кевин кивнул.

– Полагаю, это означает да.

– _Кевин_ …

– И это должно быть что-то, что можно купить в этом торговом центре.

– И не дороже двадцати пяти долларов.

– Задачка не из лёгких. – Кевин на миг задумался, приподнял брови. – Почти такая же трудная, как…

– Лучше молчи.

Кевин с плутовской улыбкой увернулся от неё, чуть не уронив манекен, одетый в поистине уродливый рождественский свитер. Обернувшись на эту витрину, он изобразил, будто его тошнит. Бетти приостановилась.

– Ага, – иронично сказала она, – по крайней мере, я знаю, что подарить на Рождество _тебе_.

Она была уверена, Кевин знал, что это шутка, но он всё равно побледнел.

– Ну, всё, Бетти. Я требую развода.

Она засмеялась и последовала за Кевином прочь из отдела мужской одежды и мимо отдела женской обуви. Но всё-таки, на сердце у Бетти было тяжело, одновременно из-за Арчи Эндрюса и не из-за него. Потому что он её лучший друг, а она – его, и она _знала_ его, знала, каково ему было в праздники с тех пор, как развелись родители. Он никогда не говорил, но это было видно по тому, как он становился молчаливым после школы, по тоскливому взгляду, когда они вместе с мистером Эндрюсом закрепляли гирлянды на водостоках.

Но в то же время, её собственная семья… она совершенно не понимала, что происходит между ними.

– Бетти. Спустись на землю.

Она переключила внимание.

– Прости. Что?

– Я спрашиваю, что вы обычно дарите друг другу?

– Эээ…

В прошлом году она подарила Арчи книгу, которая, по её мнению, должна была ему понравиться; у неё не было доказательств, что он вообще её читал. На прошлый день рождения он подарил ей кофейную чашку – сувенир из Чикаго; она использовала её вместо подставки для карандашей. Но в прошлом году она покупала подарок без скрытых мотивов, её чувства к мальчишке по соседству (брр!) были тогда платоническими.

Она и в этом году не должна бы покупать подарок со скрытыми мотивами. Бетти знала это, знала, что должна просто наслаждаться жизнью. Рождество было её любимым праздником, а рождественский шоппинг – любимым занятием на каникулах. Ей нравилось, что во всех динамиках на повторе крутилась знакомая музыка, нравились развешанные повсюду гигантские банты и ёлочные шары, искусственный сосновый запах. Ей нравилось смотреть, как дети ждут своей очереди встретиться с Сантой – это напоминало ей о собственном детстве.

(Полли всё время вставала на цыпочки, сгорая от нетерпения оказаться в начале очереди и шепнуть на ухо Санте. Бетти всегда подражала старшей сестре, но, для моральной поддержки цеплялась за мамину руку, потому что знала, что Санта задаст ей неразрешимый вопрос. “Ты в этом году была хорошей девочкой?” – спрашивал он, как и все Санты в торговых центрах мира, и она, маленькая Бетти Купер, с упавшим сердцем серьёзно кивала и шептала “да”, потому что знала, что вела себя хорошо, но никогда не была уверена, что _достаточно_ хорошо.)

Больше всего она любила удовлетворение, когда находила ту самую вещь для того самого человека. Именно в таком порядке сложности. И именно сейчас ей не помешал бы такой вызов.

* * * * *

– Что происходит в Мэндерли?

Арчи поднял голову от старой акустической гитары, которую настраивал.

– Мэндерли?

– По соседству. У Куперов.

Баклан кивнул в сторону их дома. Он имел в виду не их рождественские украшения (это была ежегодная декорация), а самих Куперов, в частности, Хэла и Элис, между которыми происходило то, что, полагал Баклан, было изысканным, принятым у среднего класса эквивалентом ожесточённого скандала. Он ничего не слышал, ведь люди со вкусом не поднимают голос, но вена на шее Хэла выпирала так сильно, что Баклан практически слышал его пульс. Элис, по его наблюдениям, вела себя хладнокровнее.

Арчи присоединился к нему у окна, но лишь на пару секунд. Потом снова устроился на кровати и взял гитару.

– Мне не по себе наблюдать за ними, – сказал он тихо, и подразумеваемое "а тебе нет?" повисло между ними в воздухе. Баклан пожал плечами – он никого не осуждал, просто наблюдал – но всё же слез с подоконника и уселся на пол, прислонившись к изножью кровати.

– "Разве мы не живем лишь для того, чтобы давать повод для развлечения нашим соседям и, в свой черёд, смеяться над ними?" – процитировал он.

– Что?

– "Гордость и предубеждение". – На это он получил озадаченный взгляд. – Да, Арчи, я читал Джейн Остин.

Потом ему стукнуло в голову, что он сейчас в гостях у Арчи потому, что завтра утром Арчи улетает к маме в Чикаго, и немедленно почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Арчи тяжело переживал Рождество с тех пор, как его родители расстались. То, что он признался в этом Баклану, уже говорило о многом. Это значило, что Баклан – засранец, которому следует сменить тему, причём на что-то иное, чем многочисленные книги, которые, как он прекрасно знал, Арчи не читал, и даже не смотрел экранизации.

– Ты и правда собираешься научиться играть? – спросил он, указав на гитару.

– Да, наверное. – Арчи проиграл несколько аккордов. Они прозвучали не так уж плохо.

– Круто.

Арчи просиял.

– Правда?

– Конечно. Гитара, футбол… – Он взглянул на Вегаса, спящего на полу. – Лабрадор-ретривер. Не хватает только кабриолета и подружки, чтобы стать самым стереотипным воплощением американского подростка на нашей бренной планете.

Ну вот, опять он ляпнул, не подумав. Ему потребовалось неимоверное усилие, чтобы, произнося слово “подружка”, не посмотреть на вполне конкретное окно.

Арчи фыркнул.

А потом, по какой-то причине, Баклан _продолжил_.

– Взять, к примеру, мисс Элизабет Купер, – сказал он, подражая старомодной манере теледиктора, если бы им был разрешён сарказм. – Эта юная леди может испечь тебе яблочным пирог так же быстро, как заменить шины с флипперами на твоём драндулете. – Баклан понятия не имел, пекла ли Бетти когда-нибудь яблочный пирог. Как она меняла шины – это он видел. Или, по крайней мере, видел, как она помогала с этим отцу, и предположил, что справится с задачей и в одиночку, если потребуется.

С кровати раздался взрыв смеха.

– _Бетти_?

– Она девушка, – тихо произнёс он. Нейтрально. Он надеялся.

( _Гермиона, ты девушка_ , подкинул его мозг, но он успешно удержался от этой цитаты, хотя знал, что Арчи _прочитал_ все книги про Гарри Поттера, более того, фанател по ним несколько месяцев. Остались даже компрометирующие фотографии с Хэллоуина в пятом классе: Арчи в бордовом свитере Уизли, украшенном гигантской буквой А, и он в мантии волшебника, круглых пластиковых очках и с нарисованным фломастером шрамом-молнией.)

(Вообще-то они выглядели довольно мило, спору нет. Просто его раздражала банальность.)

– Да, но это же Бетти.

К счастью, Баклану удалось прикусить язык до того, как он высказал вслух другие мысли о Бетти Купер.

(Его лучший друг – идиот.)

– Ой, блин! – воскликнул Арчи. – Бетти.

Баклан изогнул бровь; Арчи убрал с колен гитару и наклонился за телефоном.

– Мы ещё не обменялись рождественскими подарками. Бак, ты не против, если я быстренько сгоняю туда?

– Нет, конечно, – ответил он, не обращая внимания на странный укол боли от новой для него информации, что Арчи и Бетти обмениваются подарками на Рождество. Он и Арчи никогда ничего не дарили друг другу, разве что в детстве.

Арчи вскочил на ноги и натянул ботинки. Баклан уже мысленно приготовился к неизбежному разгрому спальни в поисках подарка Бетти, но, похоже, Арчи знал, куда положил его.

– Дай мне пять минут.

Баклан кивнул.

– Не торопись.

Он услышал топот Арчи по лестнице, затем шуршание под ёлкой, и как открылась и закрылась входная дверь.

Он оставался на месте пару секунд, но потом его мазохистские наклонности взяли верх и он _должен_ был посмотреть. Из окна спальни он видел Арчи и Бетти на крыльце Куперов, но и только – поэтому направился вниз. Всё ещё чувствуя осуждение Арчи, Баклан взял из холодильника газировку и сел на крыльце дома Эндрюсов. С этой наблюдательной точки тоже было видно не слишком много, но так он хотя бы не шпионил, а всего лишь скрывался на заднем плане, что всё равно было его естественной средой обитания. Насколько он мог судить, Арчи и Бетти уже обменялись подарками, развернули их и теперь заключили друг друга в дружеские объятия.

Бетти вдруг посмотрела мимо Арчи и в чём-то упрекнула его. Они оба повернулись к Баклану; Бетти помахала ему рукой (он приподнял газировку в ответ) и скрылась в доме, но Арчи не двинулся с места. Через несколько мгновений дверь снова распахнулась, и Бетти вышла уже в накинутой поверх свитера куртке и с каким-то пакетом в руках.

Она направилась прямо к нему. Арчи следом.

Баклан встал и спрыгнул со ступенек, и они встретились на границе участка Эндрюсов. Он с облегчением отметил, что она, кажется, не злилась на него, а просто была раздражена.

– Баклан, Арчи не сказал мне, что ты у него. – Она бросила взгляд через плечо, и до него дошло, что её раздражение направлено не на него, а на Арчи.

Он пожал плечами.

– Я призрак в ночи.

– Белый день на дворе, – сказала она с интонацией _не тупи_. Баклан не вполне понимал, как реагировать на такой тон, потому продолжил тупить, и вместо этого сосредоточился на Арчи.

– Что у тебя тут? – спросил он, имея в виду распакованный подарок Арчи.

Они ответили в унисон.

– Шарф.

Арчи взял в руки шарф – в синюю и золотую полоску, идеальные цвета Ривердэйла, с кисточками на концах.

– О, – сказал Баклан, потому что, разумеется, подарок был одновременно тёплым, практичным и подобным объятиям. Последовала пауза, и к счастью, Баклану удалось сказать Арчи примерить его ровно перед тем, как всем стало бы неловко.

Арчи послушно намотал шарф на шею; Баклан украдкой взглянул на Бетти: вид у неё был довольный, но нерешительный.

– Тебе идёт, – сказал он, стараясь смотреть в этом направлении. Он не надел куртку, и уже начал чувствовать холод сквозь фланелевую рубашку.

– Думаешь? – Теперь Арчи выглядел довольным. – Он очень мягкий. Ещё раз спасибо, Бетти.

Щёки Бетти слегка порозовели.

– В любом случае, – она повернулась к Баклану и протянула ему пакет. – С Рождеством.

Он принял его с недоумённым взглядом.

– Печенье, – объяснила она. – Прости, я не… – Она запнулась, видя, что его недоумение усилилось. – Если бы я знала, что ты придёшь, испекла бы твои любимые.

– Я определённо люблю все виды.

– Знаю, я просто… – она всплеснула руками.

 _Что?_ задумался Баклан. _Ты всё время хочешь сделать всех счастливыми? Просто и правда любишь радовать людей? Пытаешься впечатлить Арчи своим хорошим отношением к его второму лучшему другу?_ Вероятно, всё понемногу.

– Ты не обязана мне ничего дарить.

– Пожалуйста, – сказала Бетти. В её глазах и правда была какая-то мольба, но исчезла, как только она моргнула. – Мы столько напекли. Мне одной всё равно их не съесть.

К тому же, её родители. Баклан понятия не имел, как Бетти, в частности, реагирует на родительские ссоры, но слишком хорошо знал, какие чувства они вызывают _у него_. Так что он сделал то, что казалось в тот момент самым логичным: открыл пакет и откусил сразу половину печенья.

– Видишь? – выдал он с набитым ртом. – Объедение.

Бетти издала сдавленный смешок, так что, по всей видимости, миссия выполнена. Она взглянула на другую сторону улицы, будто ожидая, что её ссорящиеся родители материализуются из воздуха.

– Мне пора, – сказала она. – С Рождеством, ребята. Арчи, повеселись в Чикаго. Передавай привет маме.

Она быстро обняла их обоих и убежала обратно домой до того, как Баклан осознал, что разговор окончен и он, как неблагодарная сволочь или дикое животное, забыл о манерах.

Как только они с Арчи вернулись в комнату (Арчи уже поглощал печенье), он отправил ей краткое _Спасибо, Бетти_ , и потом _Правда, не обязательно было дарить мне печенье,_ и _Ясное дело, я всё равно его съем,_ и _Счастливого Рождества_.

Вскоре он получил в ответ _лол. Счастливого Рождества, Баклан_.

– Эй, – спросил он, поддавшись любопытству. – А что ты подарил Бетти?

– Хмм? О. – Арчи обладал чудесной способностью говорить с полным ртом и при этом не засвинячивать крошками всё вокруг. Это не то, в чём Баклан завидовал Арчи _больше всего_ , но далеко не последнее в списке. – Рамку для фото.

– Рамку для фото?

– Я всегда дарю ей рамки.

Тем вечером, всю дорогу домой Баклан размышлял, есть ли какой-то скрытый символизм в бесконечном потоке рамок, но бросил ломать голову, как только дошёл до нынешнего жилища. Это место всё ещё не было домом, но в последнее время казалось удивительно домашним. Отец за последние несколько недель то исчезал, то возвращался, но трезвым, или, по крайней мере, почти трезвым. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы считать праздники удавшимися.

Баклан с трудом признавал – даже самому себе – насколько любил Рождество. Джонсы никогда не были ревностными последователями традиций, но даже в своей ненормальности они умудрились создать целых три, и Баклан неукоснительно придерживался их, когда мог. Третья и наименее важная традиция – рождественская послеобеденная битва на снежках, но она, конечно же, зависела от погоды.

Старейшая и вторая по важности традиция – это ёлка, дешёвое и уже облезлое искусственное чудовище, которое у них было, сколько Баклан себя помнил. Она выглядела почти как из мультфильма про Чарли Брауна, но всё-таки принадлежала _им_ , и когда её доставали из коробки, что, по какой-то причине, всегда сопровождалось спагетти с фрикадельками на ужин, это всегда было главным событием декабря. Должно быть, многие из последних исчезновений отца имели отношение к работе, потому что вместо старой, полусгоревшей гирлянды висела новая. (Улучшенное освещение парадоксальным образом ухудшило вид ёлки в целом, но.) Каждый раз, заходя в дом, Баклан почти мог представить настоящий еловый запах. Потому что кто-то поставил маленький автомобильный освежитель воздуха в виде ёлочки на одну из нижних ветвей, где он удивительно неплохо вписался в их пёструю коллекцию самодельных украшений.

(Кто-то пытается. По крайней мере, кто-то пытается.)

В этом году под ёлкой были и подарки, не ошеломляющее количество даже с натяжкой, но на несколько коробок больше, чем обычно – и не все от родителей его мамы из Толедо.

Но Рождество, как всем известно, в магазине не купишь. Поэтому, с учётом того, что кто-то пытался (и он был уверен, что этот кто-то – его папа), было только больнее, когда Ф.П. Джонс Второй ушёл после ужина в канун Рождества, и всё ещё не вернулся к моменту, когда Мармеладке уже давно пора было ложиться спать. Ну ладно, пофиг, Баклан достаточно взрослый, он переживёт. Но его сестра не должна, и смотреть, как она пытается скрыть разочарование, сидя под ёлкой с потрёпанной копией "Ночи перед Рождеством" в руках, разбивало его сердце ко всем чертям. Потому что это была единственная нерушимая рождественская традиция, и их отец её только что нарушил.

(Мама уже отправилась в постель с "головной болью". Под этим подразумевалось что-то похуже головной боли, полагал Баклан.)

Так что он выложил оставшееся печенье от Бетти на тарелку и отнёс в гостиную, зная, что его сестрёнка уже слишком крутая, слишком несгибаемая, чтобы сорваться перед кем-либо.

– Запрыгивай, – сказал он ей, располагаясь на старом скрипучем диване. К счастью, она пока не настолько крутая, чтобы не свернуться клубком рядом с ним, устроившись своим маленьким телом под его рукой; они вместе читали вслух, чередуя строфы, по очереди таская печеньки.

Мармеладка дружески стукнула его, когда они всё доели.

– Ты ничего не оставил Санте.

Она ровно так же была виновата в исчезновении печенья, как и он; этому есть неоспоримое доказательство – красные и зелёные крупинки сахара, прилипшие к её щеке. Поэтому Баклан только стряхнул их и приподнял бровь. Они оба знали, что она перестала верить в Санту несколько лет назад.

– В этом доме нет дымохода, – напомнил он. – Как, по-твоему, он зайдёт?

Она ответила слабым тихим голосом – слишком грустным, слишком серьёзным.

– Не в этом дело.

Вместе они уставились на пустую тарелку. Потом Мармеладка обняла его так крепко, насколько хватало силы, и, уткнувшись ему в шею, прошептала _Я люблю тебя_.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – прошептал он в ответ.

А потом она почистила зубы и улеглась в кровать, сразу же выключив свет и всё такое, потому что такой уж она ребёнок.

В три часа ночи Баклан ещё бодрствовал – но с трудом. Глаза слипались, но он почти досмотрел "Магазинчик за углом" до момента, когда Джимми Стюарт продемонстрировал, что, вообще-то, является обладателем шикарных ног.

Он смотрел фильм в наушниках и не услышал, как кто-то вошёл в дом, поэтому подскочил от неожиданности, когда дверь в спальню со скрипом открылась, и в проёме показался силуэт человека в кожаной куртке.

– Папа. – Он сдёрнул наушники. – Какого хрена…

Ф.П. протиснулся в комнату и встал возле кровати, удивительно тихо для человека в мотоботинках.

– Думал, ты уже спишь.

Баклан не стал реагировать, и его отец усмехнулся.

– Ждёшь Санту?

Теперь он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовался запах, и Баклан сознавал, что это странный способ измерять расстояние, но объяснимый, когда чей-то запах за несколько лет изменился настолько, как у Ф.П. У Баклана остались отчётливые детские воспоминания о пыли, поте и лосьоне после бритья, уютное сочетание, которое теперь он испытывал только рядом с Фредом Эндрюсом. Пыль, сигареты и бензин – куда менее приятная, но терпимая смесь. Сейчас же от Ф.П. несло сигаретами, четырьмя днями без душа и явно не одной бутылкой пива. По этой причине Баклан не стал освобождать место на кровати. Он попросту уставился в глаза отцу, пока Ф.П. не пожал плечами и плюхнулся на шаткий стул.

– Что тебе надо, пап?

Только тогда он заметил, что его отец держал в руках помятый конверт. Баклан взял его, но не стал открывать. Ф.П. подождал, но, кажется, смирился, что ему не переупрямить сына.

– Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, когда завтра откроешь то, что под ёлкой… – Ф.П. кивнул на конверт. – Это честно заработано.

 _И что это значит?_ вертелось у него на языке, но он всё ещё злился на отца за то, что он забил на традиции, и назло решил не спрашивать.

 – Что ж, – сказал Ф.П., поднимаясь на ноги. – Тогда спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной.

(На это он мог ответить.)

Баклан бросил конверт на стол, захлопнул ноутбук, не став перезапускать фильм ради последних двух минут.

Мармеладка разбудила его следующим утром в более-менее гуманный час. Он натянул свитер поверх футболки и надел шапку, но не стал переодеваться из пижамных штанов в джинсы. К его лёгкому удивлению, оба родителя уже встали. Мама готовила нечто, напоминающее завтрак, с искренней улыбкой на лице, носок с конфетами ждал своего часа на столе, как обычно, и от отца, с ещё влажными волосами, пахло шампунем и кофе.

– С Рождеством? – спросил он. Это и в самом деле был вопрос.

– С Рождеством, – ответил Ф.П.

Под ёлкой появилась довольно большая коробка, которой вчера не было. _Баклану от Санты_. Ничего не ожидая – кроме, может, новой пижамы – он сорвал бумагу. И его сердце пропустило удар.

В коробке был новый ноутбук. Ну как – отремонтированный. Но довольно новой модели, и на три ступени выше кирпича, с которым он таскался прошлый год.

Он поднял взгляд на отца, который изогнул бровь.

– Не смотри на меня, – сказал Ф.П. – Там сказано, от Санты. Санта знает, что для того, чтобы сделать работу, нужен хороший инструмент.

Баклан отдавал себе отчёт, что его губы медленно, непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке, и не из-за неожиданного возвращения строительных терминов.

– Ну… спасибо, Санта.

Мармеладка одарила его хмурым взглядом.

– Ты был не настолько лучше меня в этом году.

– Э, очевидно, я вёл себя лучше.

Но когда она открыла отремонтированный Айпод Классик, всё было прощено, особенно после того как Баклан предложил отдать ей старый ноутбук.

Ф.П. поднялся и направился в кухню, куда удалилась мама, чтобы сварить ещё кофе, и пока никто не видел, Баклан проскользнул обратно в спальню. Нашёл вчерашний конверт и вытряхнул его содержимое на стол.

Расчётки. Чеки.

На несколько чудесных мгновений Баклан позволил себе искренне поверить, что своего рода препятствие преодолено, что в новом году всё будет по-другому. Лучше. Чтобы отпраздновать избавление от проблем, он даже переоделся, натянул красную фланелевую рубашку поверх зелёной футболки, откопал перчатки и засунул их в карман штанов.

– Эй, Мармеладка! – позвал он. – Вызываю тебя на…

А потом он прошёл мимо отца, вернувшегося на диван, и сквозь аромат кофе уловил запашок чего-то зернового и дистиллированного. У него словно выбило воздух из лёгких.

– Что? – крикнула Мармеладка с пола, не отрываясь от инструкции к Айподу.

– Битву на снежках?

– Сейчас, – сказала она, не поднимая головы.

Баклан с трудом сглотнул и глянул на свою куртку, висящую возле двери.

– Я подожду снаружи.

– Ага.

Он бесцельно бродил по окрестным лесам, когда его телефон завибрировал.

_Всем счастливого Рождества!_

Бетти, без сомнений, отправила сообщение всей своей адресной книге. Через полсекунды пришла фотка: её идеальная улыбка и идеальный хвостик на идеальном сэлфи на фоне идеальной ёлки. Баклан прекрасно знал, что жизнь Бетти неидеальна, но господи, он завидовал её способности _сделать вид_ , когда она того хотела.

На секунду он подумал, не сделать ли свою сэлфи. Что будет более аутентичным представлением Рождества в семье Джонсов? Баклан в лесу в одиночестве? Или дома, пытаясь запечатлеть себя, пьяного отца и их отстойную искусственную ёлку?

Баклан закрыл чат и засунул телефон обратно в карман.

Незачем отвечать.

 


	3. Канун Нового года

Тридцать пять тысяч футов – крейсерская высота полёта: достаточно высоко для того, чтобы полёт проходил гладко, над облаками и мелочами жизни, которые лучше оставить на земле. Именно на этой высоте Бетти Купер впервые обнаружила, что её ногти способны проткнуть кожу.

В данный момент, на высоте 35 000 футов, она сидела в 32B, зажатая между Полли в 32A, молчаливой и безразличной ко всему, и матерью, отклонившей назад своё кресло 32C так сильно, насколько оно позволяло. Элис Купер, казалось, мирно дремала в надвинутой на глаза сатиновой маске для сна – но Бетти знала, что она не спит. Отец сидел несколькими рядами впереди, с этого места его не было видно. Бетти была уверена, что _он-то_ спит.

– Надеюсь, ты положила хоть одно нарядное платье для ужина.

Не-а. Элис Купер не спала.

– Да, мам.

Пауза затянулась, и наконец, Элис просто сказала: – Полли.

Полли не отрывала взгляд от неразличимой точки за иллюминатором. Когда она заговорила, её голос звучал скорее мягко, чем резко, скорее тускло, чем зло. Но лишь едва.

– Ты знаешь, что я взяла.

Не снимая маски, Элис выпрямила и вновь скрестила ноги.

– Не забудьте повесить нарядную одежду на вешалки, как только приедем к бабушке с дедушкой.

– Да, мам, – машинально ответила Бетти.

Полли презрительно фыркнула.

Самолёт плавно летел, унося их всё дальше и дальше от Ривердэйла. Дальше и дальше, знала Бетти, от Джейсона Блоссома. Она хотела спросить, но не стала, каких денег её родителям стоили четыре билета во Флориду, купленных в последний момент. Не то, чтобы она была против повидать бабушку и дедушку Куперов. Разумеется, она их любила. Просто предпочла бы, чтобы у неё было больше двенадцати часов между тем, когда было объявлено о поездке, и посадкой в самолёт.

(Также была проблема в постоянном напряжении, заполнявшем всё пространство, в котором были вынуждены сосуществовать мама и родители отца. Лишь однажды один из её родителей выдал, что в этих отношениях что-то не так.

– Прошло много лет, прежде чем твои дедушка с бабушкой поняли, как сильно я люблю твою маму, – однажды сказал ей Хэл – перед ужином в честь дня Благодарения, Бетти тогда было одиннадцать.

– Почему они не понимали?

– Иногда родители хотят для своих детей не того же, что их дети хотят для себя, – ответил он. Бетти впечатлилась невероятной мудростью этой фразы, но прежде чем успела осознать, что именно она означает, он добавил: – Знаешь, что больше всего помогло? Когда они увидели, какими красавицами, умницами и помощницами выросли вы с Полли.

В тот день Благодарения Бетти помогала изо всех сил.)

На высоте 35 000 футов у неё почему-то не получалось сосредоточиться на книге. Она засунула её в карман переднего кресла и закрыла глаза, хотя знала, что не заснёт. Она помучилась с подголовником, который явно не был рассчитан на хвостики или вообще для того, чтобы расположиться с удобством.

– Мне нужно в туалет, – объявила Полли несколько минут спустя.

Бетти тут же открыла глаза.

– Мне тоже.

У неё не было шанса поговорить с сестрой наедине со времён ссоры, или, точнее, с последней ссоры. Большой Ссоры.

Только когда она начала расстёгивать ремень безопасности, и костяшки пальцев хрустнули, она заметила, как сильно сжимала кулаки.

Элис сдвинула маску на лоб и грациозно поднялась со своего места. На миг Бетти испугалась, что придётся объяснять, почему ей захотелось писать одновременно с Полли, но Элис молча отодвинулась и пропустила их в проход.

– Полли, – позвала Бетти, как только они оказались вне зоны слышимости Элис. – Полли, что происходит?

Полли бросила на неё холодный, затуманенный взгляд, когда они подошли к занятым туалетам.

– Всё, что сказали тебе мама с папой – враньё.

– Они ничего мне не сказали.

Полли не ответила.

Одна из кабинок открылась. К моменту, когда Бетти и вышедший пассажир произвели неловкий обмен местами, Полли скрылась внутри. Бетти подумывала подождать, когда она выйдет – но тут освободилась вторая кабинка, а за ней образовалась очередь, и ей на самом деле хотелось в туалет, поэтому она воспользовалась возможностью.

Моя руки в крохотной раковине, она заметила маленькую ранку в форме ногтя в центре левой ладони. Всего одну. Очевидно, она сжала кулаки сильнее, чем предполагала. Она провела указательным пальцем правой руки по следу, потом потрогала большим пальцем левой остальные ногти. Вроде бы не острые. Она вытерла руки тонкими бумажными полотенцами и провела ладонями по бёдрам.

Всё нормально.

Когда она вернулась на место, Полли явно что-то только что проглотила, и её мама убирала маленький пузырёк с таблетками в ручную кладь.

– Что это было?

Полли открыла рот, но Элис нашлась быстрее.

– Полли был нужен Тайленол. Ты же знаешь, у неё болит голова от полёта.

Бетти ничего подобного не знала. И не припоминала, чтобы побочным эффектом Тайленола была сильная сонливость. Тем не менее, через двадцать минут Полли отключилась, прислонившись к окну.

Всё нормально.

Бортпроводники покатили по проходу тележку с напитками. Бетти заказала имбирный эль, зная, что это единственный раз, когда мама не придерётся к ней из-за сладкой газировки. Она обхватила обеими руками пластиковый стаканчик и почувствовала, как их пощипывает от конденсата.

Она не решилась посмотреть, пока её мама снова не надвинула маску на глаза; она тут же убрала ладони со стакана. Теперь маленьких ранок было четыре – более глубоких, но всё ещё небольших – три на одной руке и одна на другой.

Розоватые капли стекли на откидной столик. Она поспешно вытерла их салфеткой из-под напитка. Глянув вбок, чтобы убедиться, что маска для сна всё ещё на месте, Бетти разогнула пальцы, положила руки на столик ладонями вверх.

Всё _нормально_.

Она вытерла ладони, выпила имбирный эль, снова промокнула ранки, скомкала салфетку стратегическим образом и заткнула её в стаканчик, чтобы никто не заметил розоватых пятен. Потом, на всякий случай, затолкала стакан в карман переднего кресла.

Больше всего Бетти хотелось оказаться наедине с Полли, но она знала, что это получится не раньше, чем через шесть часов. Сначала им нужно будет получить багаж, арендовать машину, и провести в ней час (выслушивая бесконечные жалобы Хэла Купера о платных дорогах), от чего Бетти по какой-то причине почувствовала тошноту, хотя её никогда не укачивало.

По официальной пенсионной философии бабушки и дедушки Куперов во Флориде невозможно не быть жизнерадостным: Всегда солнечно! Снега нет! Никогда не сохнет кожа! По правде говоря, Бетти была другого мнения, хотя никогда его не высказывала. Она считала жару – и было _жарко_ , даже в день после Рождества – изнурительной, а влажность подавляющей. В естественном виде её волосы были почти прямыми, но отдельные волоски завились и выбились из хвостика, когда она вышла из машины и обняла дедушку с бабушкой.

– Ты так похудела, Бетти! – воскликнула бабушка Купер (бросив демонстративный взгляд на Элис), тем самым обрекая Бетти на десять дней переживаний о том, как много она ест или не ест.

Так как её родители заняли гостевую спальню двухкомнатной квартиры в кондоминиуме, ей и Полли пришлось смириться с надувными матрасами и спальными мешками на полу гостиной.

– Полли, – прошептала она, как только убедилась, что все спят. Полли повернулась к ней, и сердце Бетти сжалось при виде заплаканного лица сестры.

– Они не хотят, чтобы я была счастлива, – прошептала Полли. – Я так счастлива с ним, Бетти, а они просто… Они отказываются это понимать.

– С Джейсоном?

Полли кивнула.

– Всё болит, Бетти. _Всё_.

Бетти потребовались все силы, чтобы самой не заплакать. _Иногда родители хотят для своих детей не того же, что их дети хотят для себя_ – сказать это, она чувствовала, будет неправильно.

– О, Полли, – сорвалось вместо этого, и Бетти понятия не имела, был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл.

– Я не могу заснуть, – Полли перевернулась на живот. – Помассируешь мне спину?

Бетти тут же согласилась, кивнув _да_ и мягко сказав: – Конечно.

Встряхивать снег в её снежном шаре становилось всё труднее и труднее.

В этот раз не только флоридская влажность была давящей. По правде говоря, после нескольких дней взаперти в сильно-кондиционированной квартире со всей семьёй, с выходом только ради принудительных совместных развлечений типа маникюра-педикюра и демонстрации другим пенсионерам в кондоминиуме, влажность уже казалась глотком свободы, если бы она только могла провести время наедине с собой. Странное тёмное чувство теперь состояло из белого песка Флориды, но оно никуда не делось. Оно попадало в обувь и раздражало кожу, и скрипело на зубах во время еды, как будто всё, что она брала в рот, было безвкусным немытым латуком. На её ладонях было шесть маленьких красных ранок, и её мама и дедушка с бабушкой настолько ладили друг с другом, как будто вступили в секту.

Но она в порядке. Всё _нормально_.

Одним вечером, когда солнце близилось к горизонту, она взяла телефон и обнаружила, что Арчи отправил ей и Баклану сэлфи с чикагским Бобом. Она приблизила изображение и увидела ярко-рыжие волосы Арчи, торчащие из-под бейсболки, странно искажённые в кривой поверхности Боба. На нём был шарф, который она подарила.

_Классный шарф_ , написала она.

_Моей маме он очень понравился, Беттс_ , ответил Арчи. _Она говорит, у тебя хороший вкус_.

Баклан высветился на экране с _Боб-шмоб. Скажи, когда доберёшься до пиццы_.

Лёгкая улыбка начала зарождаться у Бетти в груди, и она чувствовала, что она может стать полнее, шире. Нужен просто небольшой толчок, поэтому она решила сделать его и нажала "звонок".

Арчи ответил после первого гудка.

– Привет, Бетти. Как дела?

Кажется, первый раз за всю неделю за ней никто не наблюдал; все были слишком поглощены обсуждением планов на ужин, чтобы заметить, как Бетти открыла заднюю дверь. Она вышла на террасу, спустилась по лестнице и уселась на крохотном клочке газона перед кондоминиумом. Трава щекотала пальцы ног – оказалось, она вышла босиком.

– Просто хотела сказать привет. Как тебе Чикаго?

– Хорошо, – медленно сказал он. – Немного странно. Но не слишком странно. Как Флорида?

– Нормально? – Она едва помнила, что написала ему, куда они поехали. Всё это пролетело перед глазами, и она вдруг напряглась, хотя знала, что Арчи её не видит.

– Ты… Не знаю. Мне показалось, обычно ты чаще пишешь, когда гостишь там.

– Ничего. Всё нормально. – Она глубоко вдохнула, и всё пришло в равновесие. – Просто было много дел. Как твоя мама?

– Отлично, – сказал Арчи. – Подумывает завести кошку.

– Да? Оу, какая прелесть.

Они поговорили ещё минут пять, Бетти вытянула из него все детали того, как он провёл Рождество, какие он мог вспомнить. Отвлечь Арчи от расспросов об её поездке или её семье проще всего _на свете_ , и к моменту, когда они попрощались, лёгкая улыбка в её груди была так близко к лицу, что удержать её там было совсем не трудно.

* * * * *

Они снова встретились в Pop's за бургерами и молочными коктейлями 30 декабря, когда Арчи ошеломил Баклана нелепой новостью.

То есть, приглашением. Но нелепым.

– Нет.

– Бак, да ладно тебе, – настаивал Арчи.

– _Нет_ , – повторил Баклан. – Не бывать этому, Арчи. Новогодняя вечеринка? Новогодняя вечеринка _Реджи Мантла_? Нет.

– Это не вечеринка Реджи Мантла. Её устраивает всё оборонительное звено.

– Но в доме Реджи Мантла, – заметил Баклан. – Следовательно, это вечеринка Реджи Мантла.

– Я потом угощу тебя молочным коктейлем. – Арчи, опёршись на локти, наклонился к нему через стол с абсолютно искренним видом.

Баклан с точностью повторил позу Арчи, опёршись на локти, и, глядя на своего самого давнего и близкого друга, поднял брови. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы шептать Арчи на ухо – что и сделал, для драматического эффекта.

– Я оскорблён, что ты считаешь, будто меня так легко купить, – сказал он и откинулся на спинку скамьи, привычно ссутулившись.

– Я не… – Арчи остался в той же позе, весь искренность и надежда. – Я просто не хочу идти один, ясно? Я…

– Уверяю тебя, – прервал Баклан почти так же искренне, – тебе будет гораздо веселее на этой – или любой другой – тусовке без меня.

Потому что, ну правда, как Арчи себе это представляет? Будет скрываться в тени вместе с ним? Это же _позорище_ , только подумать, насколько он уверен, что если пойдёт на вечеринку Реджи Мантла, Арчи фактически придётся нянчиться с ним. Или бросить его. Баклан не видел других вариантов.

Честно говоря, он даже не был уверен, пустит ли его Реджи Мантл на порог.

– Ты же знаешь, что он меня ненавидит?

Арчи наконец-то откинулся на сиденье с сокрушённым вздохом, нахмурившись на остатки картошки-фри на своей тарелке.

– Он тебя не ненавидит, Бак.

Баклану вечером предстояло сидеть с Мармеладкой, и он был уверен, что дома на ужин остались только клубничные "Поп-тартс", пакет замороженной фасоли и коробка "Ужина с гамбургером" без гамбургера. Если только кто-нибудь не сходил в магазин.

(Возможно, ему стоит зайти в магазин на обратном пути.)

– Ты будешь доедать?

Арчи опять вздохнул, но всё равно подтолкнул тарелку к нему. Чуть погодя, и кетчуп тоже.

В итоге он всё равно оказался на новогодней вечеринке Реджи Мантла. Так получилось, что оба его родителя отсутствовали весь день, и Мармеладка осталась ночевать у подруги, и после полудня странное давящее чувство в груди привело его к порогу Эндрюсов. За _этим_ последовали видео-игры, и папа Арчи заказал пиццу на ужин, ошибочно посчитав, что Баклан идёт на вечеринку вместе с Арчи и остаётся с ночёвкой после.

– Я не… – начал Баклан, но сдался. В какой-то момент из холодильника был извлечён пакет салата, выложен в тарелку и поставлен перед ним, и теперь Баклан ковырял вилкой в айсберге и тёртой моркови под фермерским соусом. Он бросил взгляд на Арчи, который выглядел обнадёженным, и потом заметил, что Фред смотрит на Арчи и тоже выглядит обнадёженным.

Сегодня лицо Фреда было покрыто щетиной, но почему-то от него всё равно пахло лосьоном после бритья, и кто такой Баклан, чтобы разочаровывать такого человека?

– Я не стану целовать тебя в полночь, Арчи, – невозмутимо сказал он, и оба Эндрюса рассмеялись.

Фред высадил их перед домом Мантлов около 9:30 вечера с набором запретов: не пить спиртное, не стесняться звонить, когда захочется вернуться домой, неважно, в какое время, не делать ничего, чего не стал бы делать он, не терять телефоны. Арчи задел последний запрет.

– И не забудьте повеселиться, – закончил Фред.

– Пока, пап, – с нажимом сказал Арчи, на что Фред усмехнулся и уехал.

Баклан не был дома у Реджи Мантла с семи лет, так как после второго класса родители в Ривердэйле перестали следовать правилу "пригласи весь класс на День рождения своего ребёнка", и мало что помнил об этом месте. Как следствие, он был на хвосте у Арчи первый час или около того – он не был _в_ тени, он _сам_ был тенью, но Арчи не парился по этому поводу. Но потом Арчи вдруг пропал, или не пропал, а просто не убедился, что Баклан не отстаёт. Он был в кухне с Реджи, Лосем и Чаком Клэйтоном, с открытой банкой пива в руке.

Вероятно, из-за того что Баклан не ходил на школьные вечеринки, он никогда раньше не видел, что Арчи пьёт алкоголь, и не был уверен, беспокоит его это или нет. Он был уверен, однако, что не горит желанием влезать в разговор с Реджи и Чаком Клэйтоном. (С Лосем можно было бы и поговорить, наверное.)

В дом Реджи Мантла, мягко говоря, набилось много народу, особенно учитывая, что это должна была быть вечеринка первокурсников; по всей видимости, Реджи уже завоевал популярность и среди старших ребят. Баклан знал в лицо, если не по имени, примерно три четверти присутствующих: почти всех спортсменов школы, к примеру, и почти всех Лисичек. Были и те, кого он не видел никогда в жизни, должно быть, они приехали из Гриндэйла или ещё откуда.

(Блоссомы подозрительно отсутствовали. Баклан нутром чувствовал, что в какой-то момент состоится драматическое явление; даже так – Драматическое Явление. Он сделал зарубку в памяти не пропустить его, чтобы 1. убраться из опасной зоны и 2. приберечь описание для будущих проектов.)

Он глянул на часы, висящие над головой Реджи, и обнаружил, что ещё только 10:43, а значит, ему предстоит, по меньшей мере, ещё час и семнадцать минут пытки отстойной музыкой и Райаном Сикрестом. Скорее всего, пойти домой пешком в такой час было бы безопасно – не то чтобы что-то случается на северной стороне – но это канун Нового года, и на улице чертовски холодно, и Мантлы живут не просто на северной стороне, а так далеко на севере, насколько возможно, не теряя почтовый адрес Ривердэйла. Не горя желанием начать новый год с обморожения или бронхита, Баклан решил остаться в той комнате, где очутился. Если это вообще комната. Мантлы предпочитали открытую планировку.

– Бог ты мой, явление века! Баклан Джонс почтил нас своим присутствием, – сказал кто-то ему в ухо. – Взбодрись, Баклан! У нас тут вечеринка, а не апокалипсис.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел Кевина Келлера в дурацких очках в виде цифр наступающего года.

– Знаю, что ты думаешь, – Кевин закатил глаза. Возможно. Трудно сказать. – Вся эта тема с новогодними очками смотрелась гораздо лучше в прошлом десятилетии, когда посередине было два нуля.

Баклан фыркнул.

– Это… вообще-то на удивление близко к правде.

– На выбор были они или дурацкая шапка, а я не ношу дурацкие шапки. – Кевин поднял маленькую сверкающую фиолетовую шляпу на резинке, потом глянул на шапку Баклана. – Не обижайся.

– Проехали, – ответил Баклан, хотя, на самом деле, был слегка обижен. Или раздражён. Раздражён – более точное слово.

– Где твоя вторая половина? А, всё, я вижу его. Мудрое решение с твоей стороны, избегать Реджи.

Баклан и Кевин никогда не обсуждали, каково им было уже девять лет быть, соответственно, чудаком и геем. Уроки физкультуры всегда проходили менее травматично, чем можно было предположить – что он, что Кевин, на самом деле, довольно неплохие атлеты, которые, так уж вышло, просто ненавидели организованные виды спорта. Но всё же они всегда разделяли негласное желание избегать Реджи Мантла.

– Моя во Флориде. Бетти, – пояснил Кевин, заметив растерянность Баклана. – Я знаю, ладно? На этой тусовке собрались представители минимум четырёх разных школ, и я _всё равно_ единственный открытый гей. По крайней мере, я больше никого не нашёл. В этом году я наконец-то достаточно взрослый, чтобы кого-нибудь поцеловать в полночь, и я на этой огромной вечеринке, и что толку! Я что, исчезающий вид?

– Бетти во Флориде? – тупо переспросил Баклан, пропустив мимо ушей большую часть монолога Кевина.

– Ага, они навещают бабушку с дедушкой. – Идея озарила Кевина с такой силой, что Баклан практически видел, как над его головой загорается лампочка, и в мгновение ока сверкающая фиолетовая шляпа оказалась в руках Баклана. – Надень-ка.

– Нет.

– Скучный ты, – сказал Кевин, но беззлобно. – Ладно, будь занудой. – Перед глазами Баклана мелькнула вспышка и он заморгал, временно ослепнув.

– Какого хрена, Кевин?

– Событие требовало фотографических доказательств.

Баклан был достаточно умён, чтобы понимать: скажи Кевину не выкладывать фотку в интернет – и он немедленно это и сделает. Удержаться и промолчать всё равно было трудно. Вместо этого он засунул дурацкую шляпку в карман и принялся теребить резинку.

– Не, надо повторить. Ты как олень в свете фар.

– Надо же, Кевин, почему бы это?

– В этот раз улыбнись, – скомандовал Кевин, перед тем как прижаться к нему для сэлфи.

Баклан улыбнулся, через силу.

– _Эта_ вышла мило, – убеждённо сказал Кевин, убирая телефон обратно в карман, прежде чем Баклану удалось взглянуть. – Пойду за пивом, ты будешь?

– Нет, спасибо.

Чего он хотел, так это возможности ускользнуть, и теперь воспользовался ей. Он прошёл мимо холодильника, набитого газировкой вместо пива, и схватил колу.

Баклан вступил в краткую дискуссию с Дилтоном Дойли, из которой вырвался так быстро, насколько возможно в человеческих силах, и наконец – с облегчением – натолкнулся на свободное кресло. Он занимал его примерно три минуты, после чего одичавшая от страсти парочка рухнула на подлокотник, и Баклан решил, что, пожалуй, бесцельно бродить будет предпочтительнее.

А потом он в кого-то врезался.

– Упс, простите, – пробормотал он.

– О, привет, Баклан! – Это оказалась Этель Маггс. – Не знала, что ты тут будешь. Поздоровайся с Раджем.

– Я, эээ… – Он был не в силах придумать отговорку, чтобы не здороваться с Раджем Пателем, особенно учитывая, что Радж стоял в паре футов.

– Мы стырили весь гуакамоле, – добавила Этель.

– В этом есть смысл, только если вы стырили и все кукурузные чипсы.

– Мы спёрли _большую часть_ кукурузных чипсов, – сказал Радж, протягивая пакет.

Баклан пожал плечами и взял чипс.

– Тоже неплохо.

– Вообще-то, мы как раз тебя и искали, – сказала Этель. – То есть, ну, знаешь, искали бы, если бы знали, что ты здесь будешь. И оказалось, ты здесь. Итак, ты здесь. Прости, – добавила она смущённо. – Я обычно не… обычно я не пью.

– Ты выпила меньше полбанки пива. – Радж макнул чипс в реально огромную банку гуакамоле, стоящую на соседнем столике. – Неважно, у нас тут вышло разногласие. Нам нужно мнение постороннего.

– Тогда хорошо, что я всегда посторонний.

– И киноман, – добавил Радж, и Баклан навострил уши.

Этель кивнула и вроде как собралась с мыслями.

– Самый лучший фильм Кубрика, – сказала она, – "2001" или "Заводной апельсин"?

Баклан больше всего любил "Доктора Стрейнджлава", но всё равно прикинулся, что раздумывает.

– "Барри Линдон".

Этель и Радж хором застонали.

– Никто не смотрел "Барри Линдона", – сказал Радж. – Он идёт грёбаных четыре часа.

– Я смотрел. И он даже меньше трёх с половиной часов, – Баклан взял ещё чипс. – "2001" не намного короче.

Далее последовала довольно оживлённая дискуссия об истинном значении монолита, которую прервало предсказанное Драматическое Явление Джейсона и Шерил Блоссомов. По правде говоря, за драму на все сто процентов отвечала Шерил; она ворвалась через входную дверь Реджи Мантла в вихре красного боа и оперных перчаток, с рубиновой диадемой на голове и рубиновым браслетом на левой руке.

– Они настоящие? – вслух подивилась Этель, и Баклан совсем не удивился бы, что это так.

– Мы прибыли, – объявила Шерил, ослепительно улыбаясь. Объявление не особо требовалось, так как при её появлении все разговоры затихли. Она была как чёрная дыра, затягивающая всё, даже белый шум Райана Сикреста.

Шерил стянула правую перчатку и щёлкнула пальцами. В тот же миг из тьмы за её спиной возник Джейсон, в своей обычной униформе из джинсов и школьной куртки. На плече у него балансировал целый ящик спиртных напитков.

– Папулин лучший виски на кленовом сиропе. Джейсон, почти кухню Мантлов своим присутствием.

Поистине поразительно, как быстро способен ящик кленового виски, каким бы адским пойлом это ни было, превратить вечеринку из довольно терпимой в… абсолютно невыносимую. Толпы парней разделись по пояс по непостижимой для Баклана причине. Райан Сикрест вернулся, громче, чем раньше. Лось Мэйсон и Чак Клэйтон устроили чудовищную танцевальную дуэль, в то время как неизвестная Баклану девчонка блевала в кухонную раковину.

Баклан достал телефон, чтобы проверить время и написать Арчи – ведь они же могут уехать сразу после полуночи? – и увидел несколько сообщений от Бетти Купер.

Потом в него врезались три человека, три человека, от которых разило кленовым виски. Один из них что-то крикнул, Баклан не разобрал что, но знал, что это было оскорбление, направленное лично на него; двое других заржали. Музыка вдруг стала казаться громче, в разы громче, и температура в разы выше, и он понял, что должен выбраться отсюда, _немедленно_. Он пробился к куче курток возле задней двери. К счастью, его куртка то ли выпала из кучи, то ли была нарочно отброшена в сторону, поэтому найти её не составило особого труда. Он поспешно просунул руки в рукава и пробился через ещё несколько пьяных тел, и наконец-то, блаженство, добрался до двери и вышел на задний двор Мантлов.

Несмотря на минусовую температуру, он далеко не единственный вышел на улицу. Но здесь, по крайней мере, было спокойнее – и темнее – так что ему не составило труда проскользнуть незамеченным к другой стороне дома, на ходу застёгивая куртку. Плюс, он заметил, большинство народа явно искало уединения.

Баклан стряхнул снег с ограждения клумбы и присел. Задница мгновенно замёрзла, но это было несущественно.

11:32.

_Давай позвоним твоему папе сразу после полуночи?_ Отправить.

Левый карман куртки завибрировал.

– Да чтоб тебя, Арчи, – пробормотал он, засовывая туда руку, чтобы убедиться – ну точно. Телефон Арчи определённо не у Арчи. – Ты реально хочешь, чтобы я туда вернулся в поисках тебя, а?

Затем он приготовился пожелать Бетти Купер более счастливого Нового года, чем у него, и открыл её сообщения.

_ОМГ, ты на вечеринке._

_Как я это пропустила?_

_Я согласна с Кевином, фотка и правда супер._

У Баклана Джонса, разумеется, не было перчаток, совместимых с тачскрином, поэтому ему пришлось подышать на пальцы, прежде чем ответить.

И даже когда его пальцы согласились пошевелиться, он понятия не имел, _как_ отвечать.

_Правда? Ты не думаешь, что я готов убить Кевина?_

_Нет_ всплыло почти моментально. _Она милая_. Смайлик.

Затем на экране появился запрос из ФэйсТайма. Баклан тут же принял его, не особо раздумывая, но… _что_?

Лицо Бетти Купер появилось на экране его телефона, яркое и сияющее, привычный хвостик покачивался сзади. Белые лямки топа перекрещивали её голые плечи, и горловина виднелась под ключицами. Это вся Бетти Купер, что была ему видна.

Она сделала странный жест, как будто хотела махнуть рукой, но по какой-то причине передумала.

– Привет, – просто сказала она.

– Привет. Эээ… – Он посмотрел слева направо, гадая, не ждёт ли Бетти, чтобы он прошёлся с телефоном вокруг, чтобы она могла поздороваться со всеми на вечеринке, потом снова взглянул на экран. Бетти нахмурилась.

– Блин, Баклан, ты что, на улице? Холодно же.

– Ага. Как ни странно, это лучше, чем находиться внутри.

– И темно. Встань под фонарь, что ли, я тебя почти не вижу.

– Что ж, не буду лишать тебя _этой_ привилегии.

Бетти коротко рассмеялась.

– А ты… – Он должен был спросить; она _очень_ ярко освещена. – Ты что, в ванной?

– Ага, – кивнула она. – Заперлась в гостевой ванной у бабушки с дедушкой. – Она провела камерой по кругу, чтобы предоставить ему панорамный вид, и он сделал вывод, что она сидит на полу, упёршись спиной в шкафчик. – Поэтому такое супер-удачное дневное освещение. Серьёзно, Бак, найди какой-нибудь фонарь. Ты выглядишь как призрак пришельца.

– Может, этого образа я и добиваюсь, откуда ты знаешь? – съязвил он (но встал и направился к ближайшему фонарю).

– Баклан.

– Ладно, ладно. – Подойдя к источнику освещения, он покрутил телефон, пытаясь найти угол, под которым не будет выглядеть призраком пришельца. – К твоему сведению, я раньше никогда не пользовался ФэйсТаймом.

– Уверена, ты справишься.

– Могу я спросить, почему ты заперлась в гостевой ванной у бабушки с дедушкой?

– Только если скажешь, почему бродишь на улице в мороз. – Уголки её рта изогнулись в улыбке. – И думаю, я знаю, что ты ответишь, так что нет.

– Ну, ладно. – Баклан наклонил телефон в попытке спрятать пальцы в рукавах куртки, тем самым предоставив Бетти великолепный (но временный) вид своих ноздрей. – Могу я спросить, почему мы разговариваем по телефону, а не пользуемся сервисом мгновенных сообщений как нормальные люди нашего поколения?

– Не знай я тебя лучше, Баклан Джонс, сочла бы это оскорблением.

_Это не так_ , мысленно крикнул Баклан, но он не дал этой мысли сорваться с языка и ничего не сказал.

– Просто… – Она сделала глубокий вдох. – Неделя была странная. Мне просто… мне нужно было увидеть дружеское лицо.

– Тогда извини, что увидела моё.

– Баклан, _прекрати_. – Её камера чуть затряслась, и у него вдруг создалось впечатление, что она сейчас заплачет.

– Эй. – Чёрт. – Бетти. _Бетти_. Я…

– Нет, всё нормально. Прости. Я в порядке. – И потом, как будто сработал какой-то переключатель, и она правда _была_ в порядке.

– Это… не тебе нужно извиняться.

– Ничего, – сказала Бетти. – Извини. Правда, всё нормально, Бак. То есть, у меня чокнутая семейка. Но у кого нет?

Он искренне надеялся, что это риторический вопрос. Похоже, так и было, потому что Бетти продолжила.

– Так как всё-таки Арчи удалось затащить тебя на вечеринку? И как Кевин уговорил тебя на сэлфи?

Он немного нарочито вздохнул.

– Игра на чувстве вины и нападение, соответственно.

Бетти наградила его смешком.

– А Рождество как прошло? Что хорошего в этом году?

– Нормально. – Теперь нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не выдать себя. – Санта принёс мне новый ноут.

– Правда? Офигеть, Баклан, это здорово!

– Это было неожиданно, уж точно.

Они не умолкали. Баклан бы удивился, насколько естественно оказалось беседовать с Бетти без их рыжеволосого посредника, вот только заметил одну критически важную деталь: она определённо пыталась увести разговор от себя. Он узнал неполный список её рождественских подарков (свитера, книги, как обычно), но каждый хоть немного личный вопрос тем или иным образом возвращался к нему. И это ужасно, ужасно нервировало.

Но, похоже, она этого хотела – ей это было даже необходимо – так что Баклан держался, хотя большинство его ответов были, скорее, уклонением от ответа, как и предполагалось. Он даже Арчи не рассказал и десятой доли того, что происходило в последнее время, а Арчи знает его семью; Бетти, он уверен, никогда не встречала его родителей.

(И, если быть до конца откровенным, мастерство убеждения Бетти таково, что было бы очень, очень просто доверить ей все худшие детали его жизни. Он поразмыслил над этим и безмолвно поклялся никогда не портить отношения с любопытной Бетти Купер.)

(Отчасти, причина его дискомфорта – это намёк на то, насколько легко ему может быть с ней.)

– Знаешь что, – наконец сказал он во время передышки. – Кевин ведь так и не показал мне фотку.

Бетти хихикнула.

– Нет? Кто бы сомневался. Я скину её тебе, после того как мы… ну, когда мне не нужен будет экран.

– Замётано.

– Я немного сердита, что он не уговорил тебя на дурацкую шапку.

– Ну, – сказал он, – как Кевин любезно заметил, я и так постоянно ношу дурацкую шапку.

Уголок рта Бетти поднялся вверх.

– Мне нравится твоя шапка.

– Нет, неправда. Никому не нравится эта шапка.

– Разве ты не поэтому её носишь? – спросила Бетти. – Чтобы быть крутым и оригинальным?

– Чтобы уши не продуло.

– Ты носишь её и в помещениях. И летом. – Бетти сощурилась, и на лице её появилась коварная улыбка. – Я докопаюсь до истины, Баклан Джонс.

Баклан закатил глаза, хотя едва сдерживал усмешку.

– Нет никакой загадочной истории происхождения шапки.

– Верится с трудом.

– Нету. Я просто… однажды много лет назад мне нужна была шапка. И я купил шапку, эту шапку. И начал носить эту шапку. И каким-то образом так и не перестал носить эту шапку.

Он правда не хотел вдаваться в психоанализ своей шапки.

– Что ж, – Бетти, видимо, почувствовала, что он предпочёл бы закрыть тему, – ты всегда можешь надеть новогоднюю шапку поверх.

Долбаная шляпа всё ещё у него в кармане, понял Баклан. Он положил телефон.

– Подожди-ка.

– Что происходит?

– Наслаждайся, – сказал он, поднимая телефон над головой.

Бетти переместила телефон на колени и похлопала в ладоши.

– Идеально! Классно смотришься, Баклан.

Из дома вдруг послышался взрыв шума, хлопки, поздравления и пьяные возгласы, и то же самое, но гораздо тише – из его телефона.

Так Баклан встретил новый год: глупо улыбаясь Бетти Купер через ФэйсТайм, с дурацкой новогодней шляпой поверх его обычной дурацкой шапки. Он промёрз до костей. Почему-то ничего из этого его не беспокоило.

Когда шум затих, Бетти задумалась.

– Мне надо идти, – сказала она. – Через две минуты кто-нибудь постучится в эту дверь, и меня отругают за необщительность.

– Ага, а мне надо найти Арчи. – Он начал идти к дому, не желая заканчивать разговор.

– Я отключусь, чтобы ты мог написать… о боже. Арчи. – Она вздохнула. – Его телефон у тебя, разве нет.

Это был не вопрос.

– Он весь вечер лежал у меня в кармане, по причинам, абсолютно мне неизвестным.

– Я всё равно отключаюсь, – сказала она. – Спокойной ночи, Баклан. Счастливого Нового года.

– Счастливого Нового года, – повторил он.

– Ой, постой. Полночь ведь.

Бетти прикоснулась губами к кончикам пальцев и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. И положила трубку.

Он тут же стянул дурацкую шляпу.

А потом Баклан повернул за угол, и натолкнулся на зрелище Арчи Эндрюса, прижатого к стене девушкой, которую он не опознал. Он не мог разглядеть лицо Арчи – оно было закрыто лицом девушки, но волосы. Он узнал его по волосам. Также он понимал, что единственный способ избежать неловкой ситуации – продолжать идти мимо. Как только он оказался на безопасном расстоянии, то позвонил отцу Арчи, отчаянно надеясь, что Арчи отлипнет от девчонки и найдёт его до того, как приедет Фред.

Первый проблеск удачи Баклана в новом году – именно так и вышло.

– Хорошая была вечеринка? – спросил Фред полчаса спустя, в относительном тепле грузовика.

– Шикарная, – сказал Арчи.

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Я не умер.

Бетти, как и обещала, скинула фотографию. Он дождался, пока они вернулись домой и он остался один в комнате Арчи, и только тогда открыл.

_Видишь? Милота же_.

Баклан никогда не заморачивался разглядыванием своих черт лица. Уж какие достались, ужасные ли, удачные ли; их не изменить. В любом случае, лучше приложить умственные усилия к более важным вещам, чем вопрос о том, считает ли его кто-то привлекательным.

Это неплохая фотография.

_Ладно, ты победила_ , написал он. _Я очаровашка_.

Он завис над фразой на целых пятнадцать секунд, потом смирился с этим (смирился с _чем_? Он понятия не имел.) и нажал отправить.

– Клёвая была тусовка, а, Бак? – спросил Арчи, вернувшись из ванной.

– Я придёрживаюсь своего предыдущего утверждения: "я не умер".

– А ты… – он странно затих после этого, но Баклан понял, о чём он.

– Нет.

– Я видел, как ты разговаривал с Этель Маггс.

Баклан закатил глаза.

– Моё заключение – я не умер, Арчи. Ты что, правда думаешь…

– Просто спросил.

– Ага. Может, не надо.

Они помолчали.

– Что ж, – философски заметил Арчи, зарываясь в одеяло, – всегда есть следующий год.

– Точно. – Баклан отвернулся к стене. – Предполагая, что мы до него доживём. С Новым годом, Арчи.

– С Новым годом, Бак.

* * * * *

Бетти проснулась с улыбкой на лице – не весёлой, не широкой. Но всё же с улыбкой, и связанной с чем-то внутри. С лёгкими, может быть. Дышать этим утром было немного легче.

Её хорошее настроение не осталось незамеченным.

– Солнце Флориды снова это сделало! – провозгласил её дедушка за завтраком, состоящим из флоридского апельсинового сока и флоридского грейпфрута. – Всё наладило. Бетти, не составишь мне компанию в деревенском клубе на восемнадцать лунок этим утром?

Бетти не играла в гольф. Вместо того чтобы сказать об этом, она сделала ещё глоток апельсинового сока.

– Джим Мёрдок на прошлой неделе хвастался, что у него самая красивая внучка, и я же не могу это просто так оставить, правда? – дедушка Купер театрально подмигнул ей.

Элис тут же внесла свою лепту.

– Замечательно. Тебе не помешает размяться, Бетти; ты слишком много времени сидишь взаперти.

Что-то глубоко в груди Бетти дёрнулось, отключая её улыбку от источника питания.

– Прекрасно, – она встала из-за стола. – Пойду оденусь.

Наверху, она надела шорты в полоску и хлопковую рубашку без рукавов, стянула волосы в свой обычный хвостик, почистила зубы. Накрасила глаза тушью, и губы – блеском, и нанесла чуть-чуть румян. Она улыбнулась отражению, и оно улыбнулось в ответ. Она выглядела хорошо. Она выглядела, как будто может сойти за самую красивую внучку в деревенском клубе.

На её ладонях было восемь маленьких красных ранок.

Всё нормально.


	4. Зима/Весна

Не прошло и недели после каникул, как Бетти Купер убедилась: её сестра _не_ рассталась с Джейсоном Блоссомом. Она лишь научилась хранить отношения в тайне. Это значило, что их встречи ограничивались коридорами школы, но и Полли стала куда коварнее, куда искуснее в сокрытии того, когда они с Джейсоном встречались в других местах.

Естественно, Бетти не обмолвилась ни словом родителям.

– Клянусь, я с ним не вижусь, – сказала Полли как-то за ужином. – У нас всего один урок вместе. Математика. Но мы не сидим рядом и не разговариваем, правда.

– Может, нам стоит поговорить с директором Уэзерби, чтобы тебя перевели в другой класс, – задумался Хэл.

Бетти внимательно наблюдала за реакцией Полли. Слегка затрепетавшие ноздри – вот и всё, что могло бы выдать её сестру.

Элис кивнула.

– Стоит заняться этим.

Полли возмутилась, что переводить её в другой класс это уже чересчур, но её мольбы не были услышаны. Она не слишком протестовала, подумала Бетти, и её сердце сжалось за сестру.

– Полли, – прошептала Бетти потом, в щель чуть приоткрытой двери в спальню сестры. – Мы можем поговорить?

Через мгновение дверь открылась, впуская её. Она по-турецки села на кровати, а Полли заняла стул.

– Зачем ты созналась, что у вас с Джейсоном общий урок?

Полли покачала головой, усмехаясь уголком рта.

– О, Бетти. Тебе учиться и учиться.

– В каком это смысле?

– У меня нет тригонометрии с Джейсоном.

– Значит, ты соврала?

Полли пожала плечами.

– Скоро это не будет ложью. Мама позвонит, вынудит их перевести меня в другой класс по математике, и угадай что? У нас выбор всего из двух вариантов.

Бетти сложила все факты воедино и пришла к выводу, что это очень изощрённый способ провести несколько раз в неделю дополнительный час с парнем.

– О, не смотри на меня так, Беттс, – вздохнула Полли. – Знаю, звучит безумно. Но ты не понимаешь, что это за чувство.

– _Какое_ чувство?

Полли распахнула глаза.

– Любовь.

Бетти не могла объяснить почему, но от того, как Полли произнесла это слово, у неё мороз по коже пробежал. Умом, объективно, она понимала, что не было причины, почему бы её сестре не быть влюбленной в Джейсона Блоссома, или с чего бы словам Полли вызывать у неё беспокойство.

– Неважно, что мы не сможем поговорить на уроке. Просто его присутствие. Благодаря ему я чувствую себя…

Бетти ждала откровения, но не услышала его.

– Хорошо? – предположила она.

Полли прикусила нижнюю губу, медленно освободила её. Потом глубоко вдохнула и улыбнулась.

– Спокойно.

* * * * *

Январь налетел со своей обычной ледяной яростью. Снег валил почти непрерывно, дул штормовой ветер, река Свитуотер оставалась замёрзшей, и Баклан Джонс проводил на улице слишком много времени для того, чья самая тёплая зимняя куртка вовсе не такая уж тёплая. Ему начало казаться, что насморк никогда не пройдёт, и он _всё время_ хотел есть. Кевин Келлер использовал слово "ошеломительно", чтобы описать свои чувства о невероятном количестве чипсов и шоколадных батончиков, которые Баклан извлекал из рюкзака в течение дня.

Мама Баклана устроилась на вторую работу или, может быть, третью; все они были на полставки и с плавающим расписанием, поэтому он не знал точно, в какое время которая. Дополнительный заработок означал, что дома было достаточно еды, когда она успевала зайти в магазин – не самой лучшей еды, в основном, всё так же замороженные пиццы, "Ужин с гамбургером" и лимская фасоль. Но он ел что было. Иногда перед уроками она вручала ему двадцатку, что означало: _Я работаю допоздна, возьми еду на вынос, не забудь забрать Мармеладку с остановки_.

Слава мирозданию, от младшей школы Ривердэйла автобус ходил и после продлёнки. Остановка была аж в полумиле от дома, но хоть что-то.

– Поставлю сегодня на две минуты восемнадцать секунд на девятой мощности, – объявила Мармеладка, когда они пробирались через сугробы, а из рюкзака Баклана доносился аромат жирной китайской еды.

– Яичные рулетики или ло мейн? – Они развлекались вычислением идеального времени для каждого из их обычных блюд. Мармеладка вела таблицы.

– Ло мейн. Нет, постой. – Она повернулась к нему. – Ты в этот раз взял с курицей или с говядиной?

Баклан ухмыльнулся над сестрёнкой. Он ждал этого момента.

– С креветками.

– _Почему?_ – простонала она, растягивая слово насколько возможно.

– Ты любишь креветки.

– Да, но я ещё не определила для них базовое время.

Никакие замороженные пиццы, или пакеты фасоли, или разогретые в микроволновке яичные рулеты ничего не меняли: он всё равно постоянно был голоден, и, кажется, ещё больше похудел, что он первый признал бы абсурдом, спроси его кто-нибудь.

Придя домой, они обнаружили отца спящим на диване. Баклан поспешил провести облаву пустых пивных бутылок, запнуть их под диван или ещё куда, до того как Мармеладка побежит в свою комнату за таблицами для микроволновки и увидит, как их много. Возможно, это было необязательно; сегодня он нашёл всего три бутылки, но не было даже шести вечера, и казалось, что их на три больше, чем следовало.

Ф.П. проснулся, когда Баклан поглядывал на остатки чоу-мейна, забрёл в кухню, где взял со столешницы грязный стакан, наполнил водой и выхлебал одним отвратительным сёрбающим глотком.

– Вкусно пахнет, – первое, что он сказал.

– Будешь? – предложил Баклан.

Ф.П. помотал головой.

– Не-а. Не голодный.

У Баклана вдруг тоже пропал аппетит.

– Пойду погуляю, – объявил он. Посуда подождёт. Посуда всегда ждёт.

– На улице холодно, – заметил Ф.П., как будто это новость, как будто в январе не _всегда_ холодно, как будто Баклан не прошёл сегодня несколько миль.

(Как будто он считает своего рода отцовским долгом напомнить о погоде.)

– Да, пап, я в курсе.

В последнее время Баклан часто уходил на прогулку.

С нового года круг приятелей/коллег его отца расширился. Против своей воли Баклан теперь знал имена почти дюжины больших татуированных мужиков в кожаных куртках. (И, по какому-то извращённому представлению о гендерном равенстве, он также знал имена нескольких различных по размеру татуированных женщин в кожаных куртках.) Их присутствие чувствовалось в дома ещё долго после их ухода, через закрытую дверь спальни Баклана, через наушники и громкую музыку и громкие фильмы. Возможно, всему виной застоявшийся сигаретный дым.

Он открыл несколько интересных троп в лесу, включая ту, по которой можно было дойти до Twilight всего за час – и это посреди зимы, так что как только снег растает, и ему не придётся переходить замёрзшие ручьи, вероятно, это займёт меньше сорока минут. Город заставил его вернуть ключ от кинобудки в конце лета, но _дверь_ в кинобудку держится на соплях; попасть внутрь можно было бы, лишь пробив в ней дыру размером с Баклана. Он не решался попрактиковаться в своих несуществующих навыках каратэ на двери не столько из-за моральных переживаний о порче общественного имущества, сколько из-за группы людей в коже, тусовавшихся на границе поля.

Это закаляет характер, все эти прогулки. Плюс, даёт ему время подумать. Ему _нравится_ думать.

Однажды ближе к концу января, когда они встали из-за столиков после ланча, Бетти Купер остановила на нём взгляд, сощурилась и наклонила голову.

– Горчица? – спросил он. Он удержался от того, чтобы вытереть рот только потому, что держал в руках пластиковый поднос с ошеломительной кучей обёрток.

(Он не ел ничего с горчицей.)

– Нет.

– Тогда что?

(Кетчуп, крошки, гигантская дыра в рубашке, кровь хлещет из неизвестного отверстия, отросла вторая голова?)

– Думаю, ты стал выше, – задумчиво сказала она.

Ха.

– Что, с тех пор как мы сели?

Бетти издала звук, который он в последнее время часто замечал у неё. Смешок где-то между фырканьем и усмешкой, но ни то, ни другое, и он не мог придумать, как описать его одним словом.

– Увидимся на литературе, Бак.

Она права, понял он позже. Он теперь всего на два дюйма ниже Арчи, а не на четыре.

Так вот в чём было дело. Он не чёрная дыра, поглощающая все предметы в пределах гравитационного радиуса. У него всего лишь, по вселенской насмешке, случился скачок роста в самое неподходящее время.

(Который Бетти Купер заметила раньше него.)

* * * * *

– Есть какие-нибудь жалобы, Бетти?

Бетти сглотнула и изобразила на лице улыбку.

– Я замёрзла?

Доктор Нгуен улыбнулась в ответ.

– Скоро тебе можно будет переодеться из бумажной рубашки. Ты хотела бы что-нибудь обсудить относительно своего здоровья? Физического или психического?

Существовало примерно семнадцать миллионов вещей о её физическом или психическом здоровье, которые Бетти _не_ хотела бы обсуждать. Даже с – или, возможно, в особенности не с, она не уверена точно – доктором Мартой Нгуен, педиатром, которая обследовала её всю жизнь. _Когда уже не нужно будет ходить к педиатру?_ подумала она. Но это другой вопрос, который ей не хотелось задавать.

– Твоя мама поделилась со мной беспокойством.

– Она считает, что я отвлекаюсь, – машинально сказала Бетти.

– А ты чувствуешь, что отвлекаешься? – спросила доктор Нгуен. – Больше чем обычно?

Бетти помотала головой.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знала – всё, что ты мне расскажешь, строго конфиденциально. Я не повторю это никому, даже твоей маме.

В глубине души Бетти не верила, что это на самом деле так, но всё равно кивнула.

– Я знаю.

– Вполне естественно испытывать стресс, быть не в силах с ним справиться, – продолжила доктор Нгуен. – Особенно в твоём возрасте.

– Я вполне справляюсь.

Вообще-то, это правда. Бетти впереди всех. Она, как обычно, получает одни пятёрки; она вовлечена в три вида школьных дополнительных занятий; она накопила немного денег, периодически подрабатывая нянечкой; она гуляет с Арчи или Кевином как минимум час в неделю. Она каждый вечер пишет в дневнике и выделяет время, чтобы читать для удовольствия. Иногда даже играет на пианино, хотя не брала уроков уже несколько лет. Но вроде как _почему бы и нет_ , и хорошо занять руки чем-то, не слишком задумываясь.

Может быть, она чаще таращится в пространство, чем раньше, и, может быть, пару раз она садилась ужинать и не могла вспомнить, чем занималась весь день. Может быть, иногда еда казалась по вкусу как опилки. Может быть, она не продвинулась дальше "хороших знакомых" ни с кем из тех, кто занимался школьным альбомом, или комитетом планирования танцев, или с ребятами из учебного центра. Может быть, она давненько не включала музыку и не танцевала в своей комнате. Но ведь это всё лишь признак взросления, разве нет?

В конечном итоге, её жизнь на бумаге выглядит _отлично_. Есть измеримое доказательство, что у неё, Бетти Купер, всё нормально.

Она обстригла все ногти очень, очень коротко. Её мама предположила, что она опять грызёт их ("Я думала, ты избавилась от этой дурной привычки годы назад, Бетти"), но полумесяцы на её ладонях побледнели до незаметных белых линий.

– По словам матери, ты жонглируешь слишком большим числом шариков.

_Я_ _чувствую, что не справляюсь, только когда перестаю жонглировать_ , подумала Бетти. Чем больше, тем веселее; чем больше шаров она сможет удержать в воздухе, тем дольше её тёмное чувство останется… как бы серым.

– По-моему, это нормальное количество шариков, – сказала она, добавив в голос чуть больше веселья. Возможно, слишком много веселья. Доктор Нгуен сощурилась.

– Хмм, – сказала она, хотя у Бетти возникло впечатление, что она могла бы сказать гораздо больше. Но пока что, похоже, пронесло. – Хорошо. Итак. Ты ведёшь половую жизнь, в каком бы то ни было смысле?

О господи, ещё и на это теперь отвечать?

– Нет. Определённо нет.

– Как думаешь, начнёшь ли в ближайшем будущем?

Разум Бетти мгновенно и неизбежно переключился на… не на Арчи, а на Кевина, и выражение его лица, когда он сел рядом с ней на её кровати и пустился в описание новогодней вечеринки Реджи Мантла, которое началось с _Лучше ты услышишь это от меня, чем от кого-то другого_ и закончилось монологом о перьевом боа Шерил Блоссом. Девушка (та, что из части “лучше ты услышишь это от меня”, не Шерил Блоссом) ходила в другую школу, по мнению Кевина, и, насколько они с Бетти могли судить, продолжения это не получило. Но Арчи в последнее время, кажется, несколько отдалился.

Или, может быть, она проецирует. Кто знает.

– Бетти?

– Хмм? – вернулась она к реальности. – О. Нет. Это… определённо пока не входит в планы.

Доктор Нгуен всё равно вручила ей несколько брошюр о безопасном сексе, потому что, как говорится, никогда не знаешь заранее и лучше быть ко всему готовым. Стандартный регламент и всё такое. (Умом Бетти была согласна с этим, но всё равно покраснела до корней волос.) Доктор Нгуен также выписала ей рецепт.

 – Не обязательно принимать их, если не хочешь, – сказала она. – Но у тебя будет выбор, если посчитаешь, что это поможет. Припоминаю, что раньше помогало.

Бетти моргнула на листок бумаги в своей руке.

– Аддералл? Я не принимала его с… Не помню. С шестого класса?

– Как я сказала, это твой выбор.

Выбор.

– Ладно. – Собственный голос показался Бетти беспомощным.

– А теперь поговорим о способах уменьшить стресс без медикаментов.

Они едва захлопнули двери машины и завели мотор, как её мама обернулась и спросила:

– Она выписала тебе Аддералл?

– Она сказала, что это выбор.

– Выбор. – Элис на мгновение задумалась. – Дай мне рецепт. Я завтра выкуплю таблетки.

Бетти выпрямилась насколько возможно.

– Не думаю, что хочу их пить.

– Это не будет выбором, если не воспользоваться рецептом. Если не купить таблетки, у тебя не будет выбора принимать их.

Справедливо, полагала Бетти. Она также полагала, что выкупленные таблетки, в итоге, не будут выбором.

Она получила доказательство своей правоты неделей позже, когда её мать не слишком тонко намекнула, что, возможно, лучше всего будет просто начать принимать их, и если она не почувствует себя лучше через пару месяцев, то перестать. Они были наедине в кухне – на самом деле, одни в доме – и Бетти спустилась только за стаканом воды; она была совсем, совсем не в настроении получить вместе с ним таблетку.

– Я сейчас нормально себя чувствую. – Она провела почти час, уставившись на чистый лист бумаги в попытке придумать, как начать эссе по истории. – Правда, мам. Всё нормально.

Элис вздохнула, постучала пальцами по мраморной столешнице и указала на кухонный стол.

– Присядь.

Бетти села. Мама осталась стоять.

– Ты знаешь, где сейчас твоя сестра?

– Нет. – Бетти скрестила руки на груди, отчасти из протеста, отчасти чтобы подавить протест. – Я ей не сторож.

– Я догадываюсь. – Внутри неё будто происходила какая-то борьба. Наконец, её плечи опустились, лишь слегка, на наносекунду. – Твой отец повёз её на приём к доктору.

Бетти пожала плечами.

– И что?

– К психиатру, Бетти.

Стоп, что? Она постаралась не вытаращить глаза, но не преуспела.

– Иногда может потребоваться помощь со стороны, в этом нет ничего плохого, – продолжила Элис.

– Нет, я знаю. Я понимаю. – Бетти попыталась сделать глубокий вдох; ничего этим не добилась. – Но… Полли нужен психиатр?

– Она не хотела, чтобы ты знала.

Протест, или чем бы ни было это новое чувство, поднялось в груди Бетти, горя всё ярче и выше, и наконец, её прорвало.

– Это из-за Джейсона?

– Элизабет.

– Нет. – Ноги Бетти встали по своей воле; её брови, она чувствовала, могли бы пробить потолок. – Вы с папой отправили Полли к мозгоправу только потому, что вам _не нравится её парень_? Бывший парень, – поспешно поправилась она. Её посетила другая мысль. – Поэтому ты давала ей те таблетки на рождественских каникулах? Ты пичкаешь её лекарствами только потому, что она встречается с парнем, кто… чей прадедушка поругался с нашим сто лет назад, или когда там это было?

– Элизабет.

Она беспорядочно замахала руками.

– Нет. Нет, это…

– Ты не знаешь, в чём дело, – строго сказала Элис. – Сядь.

– Я не хочу сидеть, мам!

– Пожалуйста.

Несмотря на то, что кровь вскипела у неё в жилах, Бетти услышала какой-то надлом в голосе матери, который заставил её сесть. Она снова скрестила руки на груди, почувствовала давление на предплечьях и поняла, что мёртвой хваткой сжимает свои бицепсы.

– Да, нас с твоим отцом беспокоит Джейсон Блоссом.

– Мягко сказано, – пробурчала Бетти, и Элис подняла указательный палец.

– Бетти, – сказала она медленно, – я уверена, ты заметила, как непредсказуемо вела себя твоя сестра в конце прошлого года. Не отрицай это, как бы ты ни хотела быть на её стороне.

Кровь Бетти вскипела ещё сильнее, но она промолчала.

(Не хотелось бы признавать, но в этом её мама была права.)

– Был инцидент. Перед Рождеством.

– Инцидент. – Она сделала короткий решительный вдох и выдохнула. – Какой ещё инцидент?

Элис махнула рукой, явно намереваясь опустить детали.

– Вызывали полицию. И Джейсон Блоссом был замешан, что тут ещё говорить.

У Бетти в ушах вдруг громко зашумело, хотя этого, парадоксально, не было слышно.

– Нам удалось договориться, чтобы дело не было возбуждено, – продолжила Элис, абсолютный мастер страдательного залога. – Но мы с твоим отцом подумали, что… – Она остановилась, сделала глубокий вдох. – Ты должна знать, Бетти, что это не первый раз, когда поведение Полли потребовало вмешательства.

– Вмешательства, – медленно сказала Бетти. – Какого вмешательства?

– Психиатрического. Мы скрывали от тебя, когда это случалось раньше. Два года назад, когда она пошла в старшую школу. Она некоторое время была в депрессии, Бетти, и это не имело ничего общего с мальчиками. Мы видели признаки… ну.

Бетти теперь чувствовала себя в возрастающем порядке: невыносимо жарко, близко к сердечному приступу, и в большем замешательстве, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Элис потянулась через стол и легонько одёрнула манжету её рубашки, закрывая её запястье.

– Пожалуйста, не говори ей, что я тебе рассказала, милая.

– Не… не _говорить_ ей?

– Она не хотела, чтобы ты знала. Не хотела разочаровать тебя.

Первый раз Бетти прямо посмотрела в глаза матери и была потрясена увидеть одинокую слезу в уголке её глаза.

Бетти Купер _никогда_ не видела, чтобы её мама плакала.

– Мам. – Её голос смягчился – или нет, надломился. Её голос надломился. – Полли моя сестра. Пусть у неё депрессия. Пусть она совершила ошибку или несколько ошибок. Я всё равно буду любить её несмотря ни на что.

_Почему Полли вообще считает иначе?_ закричала она, но только в своей голове. _Из-за депрессии?_

– Я знаю. И это хорошо с твоей стороны. – Элис встала, подошла к шкафчикам, закончила наливать стакан воды, за которым изначально пришла Бетти, и поставила его перед ней.

Вместе с таблеткой.

– Прими свой Аддералл, – сказала она, черты её лица вновь застыли в подобии маски, и Бетти услышала _Бремя теперь на тебе, Элизабет_.

Она взяла таблетку в рот, сделала глоток воды и проглотила, а потом вернулась в спальню.

В ушах у неё стояло то, как возле туалетов в самолёте Полли настаивала _Всё, что тебе сказали мама с папой – враньё_.

Её ногти были срезаны под корень, но когда она разжала руку после того, как выплюнула в неё Аддералл, обнаружила на ладони четыре маленьких красных полумесяца.

В три ночи, убедившись, что все заснули, Бетти прокралась вниз, в кабинет родителей. Шкафчики с документами были заперты, но она знала, в котором ящике стола хранятся ключи. Ящик был тоже заперт – но это был простой замок, и она посчитала, что сможет его взломать.

– Спасибо, Нэнси Дрю, – прошептала она, когда её невидимка сделала своё дело и ящичек открылся. (На самом деле, она научилась этому в интернете, но Нэнси Дрю казалась подходящей святой покровительницей.)

Бетти знала, что залезть в медицинскую книжку сестры – отвратительное нарушение неприкосновенности частной жизни, но она должна была знать правду. _Я не собираюсь никого судить_ , говорила она себе. _Я просто собираю доказательства_.

– Бинго, – прошептала она.

Одержимость Элис Купер порядком воздалась сторицей. К сожалению, то, что попало Бетти в руки, оказалось кипой страховок, неоспоримым доказательством того, что Полли не первый раз посещала психиатра.

Она вернула документы на место, положила ключи обратно в ящик и понадеялась, что родители подумают, что забыли его закрыть, потому что ни Нэнси Дрю, ни интернет не научили её, как закрыть что-либо невидимкой.

* * * * *

– У меня ощущение, что в последнее время я тебя совсем не вижу, мужик.

Баклан машинально изогнул бровь на обращение "мужик", потом захлопнул свой шкафчик и повернулся к Арчи.

– И где же я был, по-твоему?

– Не знаю. Потому я и говорю, что совсем тебя не вижу.

Баклан защёлкнул замок на шкафчике и повернул диск, и они вдвоём направились по коридору к кабинету биологии.

– Я был здесь. – Или, может, бродил по лесу, или сидел в Pop's, но неважно. Суть в том, что он не так много где бывает. И ему всегда можно позвонить или написать.

– Бак.

– Прости. – Он вздохнул – досадуя больше на себя, чем на Арчи – и выпрямился.

Баклан понимал, что, по меньшей мере, три четверти их общих планов были инициированы Арчи, но по привычке предпочитал думать, что ничего страшного. Логично, что так получилось. Арчи, со своим общественным и спортивным расписанием, был неизбежно более занят, чем он, и приходит момент, когда ты устаёшь слышать _прости, не могу в этот день_.

– Я даже не видел твой новый дом, – заметил Арчи. – Ты вообще собираешься меня пригласить в гости?

Разумеется, были веские основания не приглашать Арчи, которые, как Баклан искренне надеялся, ему никогда не придётся объяснять целиком.

– Это та ещё дыра, – пробормотал он. – И у чёрта на куличках.

На лице Арчи промелькнула обида.

– Бак, ты же знаешь, меня не волнует…

– Какие планы на выходные? – спросил Баклан, чуть громче, чем следовало. – Можем завалиться в Bijou. В субботу двойной сеанс. "Грязный Гарри" и "Внезапный удар".

Арчи кивнул. Баклан не сводил глаз с его лица и понял, что затаил дыхание, только когда стало ясно, что Арчи смирился со сменой темы.

– Было бы здорово.

– Мне нужно… – Баклан не стал договаривать "уточнить время", не потому что уже точно знал, во сколько начнётся двойной сеанс (хотя он знал), а потому что Арчи вдруг побежал в противоположном направлении, обратно к шкафчикам.

– Я догоню через минутку, Бак, ладно?

Баклан посчитал, что этот вопрос не требовал ответа, так что вместо этого прислонился к стене возле кабинета и стал наблюдать.

– Куда это он? – спросил знакомый голос.

– Без понятия. – Баклан сфокусировал взгляд на Арчи. Он сегодня уже видел Бетти, её хвостик, и бледно-голубой джемпер, и светло-розовый блеск для губ, который она заново нанесла после ланча, и ему не нужно было смотреть снова – даже если от неё пахло шоколадом. А от неё пахло именно так, но это случайная деталь.

Они увидели, как Арчи догнал Крикет О'Дэлл и заговорил с ней. Крикет уставилась на свои туфли, на её лице расцвела улыбка, Арчи тоже широко улыбнулся и стал цвета своих волос.

_О нет_ , промелькнуло в мозгу Баклана, а потом _прервать прервать прервать_ , и он посмотрел на Бетти – только глазами, не поворачивая головы. Он не хотел, чтобы она заметила, как он наблюдает за ней, пока Арчи догонял их, и больше ради неё, чем ради себя. Где-то во вселенной существовала убедительная версия этого чувства.

(Он не хотел, чтобы Бетти знала, что он знает о её чувствах к Арчи? Или не хотел смотреть, как она испытывает эти чувства на его глазах? Что-то вроде того.)

(Он не хотел смотреть, как Бетти страдает.)

Арчи преодолел последние шаги и встал рядом с ними, вершина в их треугольнике. Он всё ещё выглядел покрасневшим, но явно довольным собой.

– Что это было? – Бетти спросила Арчи, вопреки горячим мольбам Баклана, что она не станет. Ежу понятно, что это было. Баклан знал, что это было, и, судя по слегка напряжённой челюсти Бетти (он не смотрел на Бетти, нет), она тоже явно знала, что это было, и… что ж, он мог понять желание сорвать эмоциональный пластырь.

У Бетти Купер худший в мире покерфэйс.

– Я позвал Крикет на танцы на Валентинов день, и она согласилась.

Нижняя губа Бетти странно дрогнула, может даже, чуть затряслась, и её осанка стала чуть менее идеальной, чем обычно. Она быстро моргнула три раза подряд.

Внезапно Баклан обнаружил, что с его языка срываются очень странные слова – то есть, сами слова не были странными, но необычным было то, что они срывались с его языка. Эти слова были: – Я думал, она встречается с Реджи Мантлом.

(На это он готов пойти ради Бетти Купер? Сплетничать как Хедда Хоппер, чтобы отвлечь от неё внимание Арчи?)

– Они ходили вместе на зимний бал, но и только, – отсутствующе заметил Арчи, когда они зашли в кабинет.

Бетти моргнула в четвёртый раз, и потом – как Баклан уже видел во время их новогоднего видео-разговора, о котором никто из них не упоминал, будто его и не было – сработал переключатель, и она улыбнулась.

– С Крикет будет весело, – сказала она. – Эй, значит, в этот раз ты всё-таки собираешься танцевать?

Арчи пожал плечами.

– Ага. То есть, наверное, я должен буду потанцевать с Крикет, да?

– Угу, наверное, да. – Бетти сжала губы добела, собираясь с духом. – То есть, ты должен своей паре как минимум два танца.

Последовала невероятно долгая, невероятно мучительная пауза, во время которой Арчи не уловил жирный намёк прямо под своим носом, а Баклан обнаружил, что его мазохистские наклонности не простираются так далеко, чтобы сказать _Эй, не забудь оставить танец для Бетти_. Он хотел бы найти силы для этих слов, ради неё. Но это было столь же вероятно как то, что он сам пригласит её на танцы. Слава богу, учитель начал урок и избавил их от необходимости думать, что сказать дальше.

Во время урока Баклан украдкой поглядывал на Бетти. Обычно её конспектирование граничило с одержимостью, особенно на литературе; сегодня, однако, она бездумно рисовала закорючки на полях тетради.

Когда они вышли из кабинета, Бетти достала из сумки початую упаковку Твикса, разломила оставшуюся палочку пополам. Потом отдала Баклану большую часть, сунула меньшую себе в рот и исчезла в толпе, не сказав ни слова и не оглянувшись.

Неделя прошла. Никто не спросил Баклана, пригласил ли он кого-нибудь на Валентинов бал. Никто даже не спросил, пойдёт ли он вообще; похоже, все приняли как само собой разумеющееся, что нет. Неважно, что это предположение было верным.

В субботу они с Арчи пошли на двойной сеанс в Bijou ради "Грязного Гарри". Снег валил с прошлой ночи, и когда они покинули кинотеатр в сумерках, центр Ривердэйла, укрытый белым покрывалом, казался особенно идиллическим. Чистым. Невинным. Как снежный шар.

Они прошли пешком примерно милю до дома Арчи, оставляя свежие следы в снегу, обмениваясь всё более сиплыми повторами "валяй, порадуй меня!", пока не остановились перед гаражом Арчи, кашляя от усилий подражания Клинту Иствуду в тридцать градусов и под снегопадом. К этому моменту в тридцать градусов со снегом казалось довольно тепло.

– Эй, – прохрипел Арчи, прислонившись ко входу в гараж, – хочешь посмотреть, что мы с папой соорудили на прошлой неделе?

Баклан приподнял одно плечо, кашлянул, и выдавил последнее: – Валяй, порадуй меня.

Почему-то это не вызвало последний смешок.

– Скажи, круто? – сказал Арчи, включая свет.

– Вы превратили гараж… – Баклан потряс головой. Его лучший друг целиком и полностью в восторге, а Баклан был так близок, _так близок_ к тому, чтобы буквально побиться головой об стол; единственное, что его останавливало – отсутствие стола.

– Тренажёрный зал, ага. То есть, ты знаешь, по крайней мере, у нас есть скамья и гантели. И мы повесили боксёрскую грушу.

– Зачем? – осторожно спросил Баклан. – Из-за… футбола? – Но сейчас не футбольный сезон. Даже не сезон для футбольных тренировок.

– Не только из-за футбола. – Арчи слегка выпятил грудь. – Я знаю, что буду делать этим летом. Буду работать на папу.

– И для этого требуется тренажёрка, потому что… – Он осёкся, потому что понял, что это означает: у Арчи есть планы на лето = они меньше времени будут проводить вместе.

– Потому что на стройке требуется много грубой силы. – По тону Арчи было ясно, что он считает это очевидным, и Баклан полагал, так оно и было.

– Если только не превратишься в полного качка, Арч, – сказал он, прижимая руку к груди. – Боюсь, моё сердце этого не вынесет.

Арчи хихикнул. Потом его глаза загорелись, и Баклан знал, _знал_ , что сейчас будет, но был не в силах это остановить.

– Ты можешь приходить и заниматься со мной!

– Да ты издеваешься, – прямо сказал Баклан, но когда встретил взгляд Арчи, стало ясно, что предложение искреннее. Он опустил глаза в пол, на свои покрытые снегом ботинки, и на краткий миг задумался, как они пришли к этому. _Плач о потерянном детстве_ , подумал он. Отличное название для стихотворения, которое он должен написать по литературе, но ещё не приступил.

Потом он вспомнил, как часто у его дома шатаются татуированные мужики в кожаных куртках, и что в основном они мощного телосложения, и что, вероятно, они будут бродить вокруг ещё больше, когда потеплеет, и внезапно идея стать… каким, кстати? _Накачанным_ – само собой невозможно, но более сильным. Стать сильнее – не такая уж плохая идея.

– Баклан?

Он поднял взгляд и увидел на лице Арчи его лучшее, полное надежды выражение _Давай дружить, Баклан!_ , то же самое, что и в четыре года, когда отцы оставили их без присмотра играть в грязи на стройке. За годы их дружбы это выражение предваряло бесчисленные проказы, так же, как и споры, кто придумал каждый конкретный розыгрыш, в зависимости от соотношения "как мы повеселились/как нам за это влетело".

Это выражение, вдруг понял Баклан, он не видел уже давно.

Он наклонил голову в одну сторону, в другую, и сощурил один глаз.

Вне зависимости от перспективы, скамья для подъёма тяжестей всё равно выглядела как хрень для грёбаного футбола.

– Ага, – вздохнул он. – Я подумаю.

Арчи просиял.

После этого он начал долгий путь до дома, и, проходя мимо дома Куперов, перед тем как повернуть на улицу Вязов, увидел, как Полли Купер делает снежных ангелов во дворе.

_Что за хрень?_ подумал Баклан, а потом _Выглядит по-своему весело_.

* * * * *

По крайней мере, членство в комитете планирования танцев предоставило ей возможность чем-то заняться три часа. Полли осталась дома с простудой – возможно, даже настоящей; она сильно кашляла – так что никто не притворялся, что присматривает за ней. Бог знает, её не пригласили танцевать.

– Бетти, почему бы тебе не отвечать за… хмм. Воду. – Джинджер Лопез удовлетворилась этим решением и немедленно исчезла в толпе, прежде чем Бетти успела возразить.

В её телефоне было сообщение от Кевина, полученное прошлой ночью. _Умоляю, не убивай, но я переписывался с одним реально милым парнем, и он из Гриндэйла, и ОМГ, я знаю, день перед Валентиновым днём – худшее в мире время для первого свидания, но ты меня прибьёшь, если я пропущу танцы?_

Конечно, она не станет убивать Кевина. Она рада за Кевина. Просто… Наполнять ледяной водой пластиковые стаканчики – не самый классный способ провести вечер.

Арчи танцевал с Крикет О'Дэлл четыре раза. Потом обменялся партнёршами с Лосем Мэйсоном и две песни танцевал с Мидж Кламп. Потом ещё две с Крикет. Потом Бетти заметила, что её левую ладонь защипало, и заставила себя прекратить счёт. Потом Крикет подошла за водой. Бетти ждала, что и Арчи подойдёт, но он беседовал с одним из взрослых, с новой учительницей музыки.

– Ооо, Бетти, мне нравится твоё платье, – восхитилась Крикет, и Бетти даже не могла сердиться на неё. Они, в конце концов, вместе в команде по составлению школьного альбома.

– Спасибо! – Она радостно улыбнулась. – А мне – твоё. И твои туфли.

– Спасибо!

* * * * *

– Это не свидание, – объяснила Мармеладка, терпение в её голосе было на пределе.

– Я плачу за коктейль, который ты пьёшь.

– Баклан.

– И ты подарила мне открытку с сердечком этим утром.

Она запыхтела.

– Всё, что в ней было, это то, что ты должен скачать мой новый плейлист на Spotify.

– Плейлист, состоящий полностью из песен о любви, – заметил он, изогнув бровь.

– Да, но примерно восемьдесят процентов всех существующих песен – о любви! – закричала она, её раздражение наконец-то прорвалось наружу. – К тому же, уже почти Валентинов день. Песни о любви по сезону.

– "По сезону"?

– Это не значит, что _ты_ мой валентин.

Баклан пожал плечами и стащил одно из её луковых колечек. До того, как мама заберёт их, ещё десять минут, луковые кольца остынут к тому времени, и он не собирался выбрасывать их на ветер.

– Это свидание.

– Это не свидание, – возразила Мармеладка. – И хватит есть мои луковые кольца.

– На свиданиях принято делиться едой, малышка.

– _Баклан!_

(Он провёл всю ночь, наполовину ожидая неизбежного сэлфи Бетти с кем-то из Арчи или Кевина, но оно так и не появилось.)

* * * * *

После танцев, на полпути до дома Бетти собралась с духом и решилась.

– Папа, – позвала она, сосредоточившись на пятнышке грязи на приборной панели, – а мне _можно_ ходить на свидания?

– А что? – В голосе Хэла тут же послышалось подозрение. – Кто тебя зовёт?

– Ну… – она сглотнула. – Пока никто. Но теоретически.

– Теоретически, можно ли тебе ходить на свидания?

Бетти кивнула.

– Конечно, можно, солнышко, – сказал он, убрав правую руку с руля и накрывая ей её руку.

– Ладно.

Хэл успокаивающе сжал её руку и вернул свою обратно на руль. Они проехали три квартала в тишине.

– Но сначала мы с мамой должны познакомиться с мальчиком, – добавил он. – Чтобы одобрить его.

Ну, началось.

– На самом деле, это требование.

Бетти прислонилась головой к окну. Оно было холодным, но ей было всё равно. Она побрела наверх, отчаянно надеясь, что пульсация в виске не перерастёт в полноценную головную боль. Она ведь всё-таки выпила очень много воды.

Она смыла с себя бал, спустилась вниз и заварила чашку ромашкового чая, сделала запись в дневнике, немного почитала, и уже ложилась спать, когда телефон завибрировал.

_Свидание было просто ОТПАД!!!!!!!!!!!_ Какая прелесть. Но когда Кевин отправил три смайлика-баклажана, она почувствовала, что её лицо исказилось в полной ужаса гримасе, как никогда раньше.

_Сбавь обороты, Кев_ , напечатала она в ответ.

Кевин ответил шестью смайликами-баклажанами и _Бетти, я должен рассказать тебе всё_.

_Завтра в_ _Pop_ _'_ _s_ _?_

_Не могу завтра, снова встречаюсь с ним_ , баклажан баклажан, подмигивание.

Бетти покачала головой и пробормотала: "Везёт тебе, Кев".

Она оставила шторы чуть приоткрытыми, чтобы помахать Арчи перед сном. Но когда он наконец-то добрался домой на целых три часа позже её возвращения, то рухнул на кровать прямо в костюме, будто ему море по колено, даже не взглянув в её направлении.

Дверь приоткрылась, и Полли прокралась в её спальню.

– Бетти? Как танцы?

Она пожала плечами.

– Нормально.

У неё было явное ощущение, что Полли пришла не о танцах поболтать.

– Просто чтобы ты знала… – Полли понизила голос, и её глаза расширились как у мультяшки. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты прикрыла нас завтра утром.

– "Нас"?

Джейсон Блоссом показался из-за спины Полли, и Бетти чуть не подавилась воздухом.

– Джейсон, ты что тут делаешь? – Ей потребовалось всё её самообладание до последней капли, чтобы не сорваться с шёпота на крик во всю глотку. – Серьёзно. Ты что, был в _комнате_ Полли?

– Он провёл там весь день, – Полли с раздражающей непринуждённостью пожала плечами. – Он забрался ко мне в окно этим утром. Неважно. Я сказала маме с папой, что мне лучше и что я собираюсь на общественно-полезное мероприятие с Лисичками. Будем собирать мусор на реке Свитуотер.

– Так ты врала, что болеешь. – Бетти знала, что хватается за соломинку. Но её сердце рухнуло вниз сквозь желудок и сейчас было где-то в пятках.

– Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты меня прикрыла. Прошу, Бетти. Я сказала им, что это очень далеко. Они не станут искать меня там.

– Я… – Сердце Бетти вернулось в желудок. Потом она вспомнила, что её отец сказал о свиданиях по пути домой, и стиснула зубы. – Хорошо. Ладно. Я тебя прикрою, если они спросят. Но я не… я _не стану_ помогать тебе вывести его незаметно.

Полли заключила её в объятия.

– Ты лучшая сестра на свете, – прошептала она, и сердце Бетти вернулось более-менее куда следовало. При том, что оно всё ещё билось в шесть раз быстрее, чем обычно, когда парочка выскользнула из её комнаты.

На её ладонях было восемь маленьких красных ранок, и она подумала: _Мне нужно выбраться отсюда_.

Проснувшись следующим утром (к счастью, не от звуков того, как её родители убивают Джейсона Блоссома), она подстригла ногти очень, очень коротко и приняла решение о своём будущем.

Большую часть воскресенья Бетти провела с горячим шоколадом и гуглом. Она собиралась выяснить, какие существуют возможности-уехать-из-города-на-лето-настолько-хорошие-что-её-родители-не-смогут-отказать. Нужно найти что-то потрясающее. Что-то, что будет смотреться в её резюме лучше, чем чирлидинг.

Что-то, что даже – осмелится ли она представить это? – позволит ей преобразиться, хотя бы временно. _Я Бетти Купер_ , скажет она, пожимая руку новому знакомому, и этот новый знакомый не будет знать ничего о том, что должно означать "Бетти Купер".

После полудня она решила немного размять ноги. Она закуталась (немного потеплело, но не настолько) и надела наушники.

– Я пошла гулять! – крикнула она тому, кто был дома, но ушла, не дожидаясь ответа.

Налево или направо? Обычно она поворачивала направо, но сегодня ей захотелось пойти налево.

Сорок минут спустя она вернулась к начальной точке. Фред Эндрюс сидел на крыльце с кофе и газетой. Она помахала ему, и он помахал в ответ. Она вытащила наушники.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Эндрюс.

– Здравствуй, Бетти, – ответил он. Он мотнул головой на задний двор. – Мальчики в гараже.

– Пойду, поздороваюсь, – сказала она с улыбкой, хотя сегодня в её планы не входило встречаться с Арчи, и она представить не могла, чем они с Бакланом могут заниматься в гараже.

Первое, что она заметила, повернув за угол на задний двор, по порядку: открытую дверь в гараж, включенный обогреватель, и Баклана Джонса на скамье, делающего жимы над головой. Чем-то очень маленького веса, но всё же.

_Я должна выбраться отсюда_ , подумала она; _я живу в странной параллельной вселенной_.

– Баклан? – позвала она. – Ты что, качаешься?

– Я оскорблён, Бетти, – крикнул он в ответ, не моргнув глазом. – Думал, ты знаешь меня лучше.

Арчи, в насквозь мокрой от пота мешковатой толстовке, вышел из теней гаража и закатил глаза. Его руки были в боксёрских перчатках, и он вытер лоб предплечьем.

– Посмотри поближе, Беттс.

Она подошла.

Баклан поднимал над головой копию "Бесконечной шутки", одновременно её читая.

– В моё оправдание, – сказал он, – она весит около десяти фунтов.

Бетти не удержалась и рассмеялась.

* * * * *

Баклан полагал, радоваться весенним каникулам – нормально. Он не был рад. Не то чтобы он скучал по школьной рутине – он не скучал – но хотя бы было куда пойти, чем заняться. Его мама решила поехать с Мармеладкой в Толедо, навестить дедушку с бабушкой; они не виделись уже сто лет.

Он тоже мог бы поехать, конечно, хотя и не был близок с семьёй матери. Можно было бы винить географическую удалённость за столь редкие визиты, но была и эмоциональная отдалённость. Едва он вырос из пелёнок, дедушка с бабушкой затаили не такой уж тайный страх, что Форсит Пендельтон Джонс Третий закончит так же, как Форсит Пендельтон Джонс Второй: бездельником, который гоняет по Огайо на мотоцикле и брюхатит невинных старшеклассниц. Злосчастный случай со спичками в младшей школе не слишком рассеял их страхи.

(Они всегда обожали Мармеладку, что было абсолютно понятно. Он не держал зла за это.)

Баклан остался дома.

Когда он вышел из спальни поздно утром в понедельник, с ноутом в рюкзаке, в кухне было семеро Южных Змеев. Один – его отец. Пятеро – большие татуированные мужики в кожаных куртках, которых он видел раньше.

– Ты знаком с Хоакином? – спросил Ф.П., указывая на седьмого. – Хоакин, Баклан. Мой сын.

Хоакин кивнул в приветствии, и Баклан совершил ошибку и посмотрел на него.

Баклан собирался пробраться к буфету, схватить "ПопТарт" или ещё что по пути на улицу, но вместо этого он, не останавливаясь, направился к двери.

Переступая порог, он услышал смешок Ф.П.

– Парень считает, что он слишком хорош для нас.

Баклан не оглянулся.

Хоакин, мать его, _его возраста_. Может быть – может – на год или два старше. И Баклан подумал: _Я должен свалить отсюда_.

Он не замедлил шаг, пока не дошёл до Pop's, где, распахнув дверь, обнаружил Бетти и Арчи сидящими за столиком напротив друг друга, слегка наклонившись вперёд и глядя друг другу в глаза, с коктейльными соломинками в улыбающихся губах. Странное сияние солнца лилось через окно за ними, и на секунду он мог поклясться, что их окружает гигантский золотой ореол; вот оно, наконец-то, _всё_.

Разумеется, он вломился прямо посреди романтического момента.

На миг он подумывал сбежать незамеченным, но Поп Тэйт крикнул "Ты сегодня рано, Баклан!" с дальнего конца стойки, и, что ж. Арчи и Бетти подняли головы, и Баклан обнаружил себя застывшим на месте.

Но, чудо из чудес: на лице Бетти появилась широкая счастливая улыбка. Арчи тоже улыбнулся; они оба помахали ему, и неожиданно для себя он с энтузиазмом был приглашён за их столик.

– Иди сюда, садись, – сказала Бетти, похлопав по скамье рядом с ней, подвигаясь, чтобы освободить ему место.

Опасливо – он всё ещё был не совсем уверен, что это не продолжение утреннего психологического ужастика – Баклан уселся и увидел, что стол почти полностью покрыт распечатками.

– Я как раз рассказывала Арчи об этих крутых летних стажировках для старшеклассников, которые нарыла за последний месяц.

– Летние стажировки, – повторил он. – Типа… стажировки не в городе? – Он не мог представить себе такую возможность в Ривердэйле, кроме как, может, в офисе мэра, а Бетти разложила на столе пару дюжин вариантов.

– Ага. Посмотри на эту. – Она потянулась за листком, и её рука коснулась его. – Большинство из них дают лишь зачёт за курс, но вот здесь немного платят и предоставляют проживание и питание. Стажировка в независимом издательстве.

– Это… круто.

– Это определённо самый оптимальный для меня вариант, но конкурс большой. Так что я не знаю. Я не обольщаюсь.

– Ты такая умная, Беттс, я уверен, тебя примут на стажировку, на которую ты хочешь, – вставил Арчи.

Баклан посмотрел на неё. Их глаза встретились, и он понял, что у него кончились прилагательные.

– У меня просто чувство, что я хочу выбраться из Ривердэйла на лето, понимаешь?

(Его лучший друг – идиот.)

Баклан кивнул.

Он понимал.


	5. Весна

Была какая-то нездоровая ирония в том, что Ф.П. Джонс Второй мог не раздумывая, исчезнуть из семьи на целые дни, а то и недели, занимаясь бог знает чем – но когда его жена запланировала без него совершенно нормальную поездку на шесть дней, чтобы навестить родителей, расклеился сразу после её отъезда. Или, расклеился иначе, чем обычно. После весенних каникул Ф.П. как будто… подменили. Этот Ф.П. был не в духе – больше, чем обычно – ходил мрачный как туча, и в моменты, когда его приятели и коллеги отсутствовали, пытался заставить своих детей проводить с ним время.

Именно так они и пришли к этому моменту: их с Мармеладкой удерживал в заложниках в гостиной Ф.П. Джонс Второй, глава семьи.

– Хочешь пива?

В этом был весь Ф.П. Джонс Второй, "глава семьи".

– Нет, папа, я не хочу пива. – Баклан скрючился возле телевизора с пучком проводов, где безуспешно пытался добиться того, что, как он знал с самого начала, было невозможно. – Ничего не выйдет. Телик слишком старый; я не смогу подключить его к ноутбуку.

– Да я пошутил.

Послышался чпок и пшик, затем скрип пружин, когда Ф.П. рухнул на древний диван с пивом в руке. По наблюдениям Баклана, он был практически трезвым последние пару дней. Просто угрюмым.

– Так не получится посмотреть?

– Получится. – Баклан с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги; ничего ему не мешало, но в этот момент сила притяжения ощущалась особенно сильно. – Просто придётся смотреть на моём ноуте.

(На его ноуте, который в данный момент содержит очень важный, очень пугающий документ, который он, быть может, наберётся храбрости отправить.)

– Это проблема?

– Нет, – вздохнул Баклан, помотав головой. Это проблема, но только потому, что ему придётся поставить ноут на кофейный столик и сесть _рядом_ с отцом (или заставить Мармеладку сесть рядом с ним); если бы получилось подключить телик к компьютеру, то они оба могли бы сидеть на более безопасном расстоянии. Основная часть события уже случилась, а именно: его отец с заспанными глазами разбудил его посреди ночи, чтобы повздыхать о Рождестве в былые времена, и о том, как Баклан выпустился из садика, и о рождении Мармеладки – о котором Баклан не помнил почти ничего, потому что тогда ему было всего пять.

(Проблема в том, что он собрался с духом и поговорил с учительницей литературы об этом документе, и когда он стоял там и взволнованно нёс всякий бред, она засияла как рождественская ёлка и опять начала бросаться словом "потенциал".)

– Я на полу, – крикнула Мармеладка, плюхаясь перед диваном.

Когда Ф.П. объявил о существовании домашних видео, самых настоящих домашних видео семьи Джонсов, на старом внешнем жёстком диске в обувной коробке в шкафу – и о том, что он нашёл вышеупомянутый жёсткий – это было по значимости сравнимо с тем, как если бы Аргентинский музей обнаружил режиссёрскую версию "Метрополиса" Фрица Ланга. То, что жёсткий диск всё ещё работал, было столь же невероятным совпадением. То, что все файлы имели неразличимые сгенерированные имена и одинаковые "даты изменения", было… неудивительно.

(В итоге, ничего не выйдет ни с документом, ни с "потенциалом", и это тоже будет неудивительно.)

Где-то в дальних уголках памяти Баклана брезжили смутные воспоминания об отце и цифровой камере. Цифровой камере, на которую, очевидно, также снимали видео.

– Полагаю, просто начнём с начала, – пробормотал он, бросив взгляд на отца.

Ф.П. приподнял брови и пожал плечами. Баклан дважды кликнул на первый файл, и они приступили.

Через несколько файлов стало ясно, что в них нет никакого порядка. Пока что они посмотрели замедленную панораму стола, накрытого на Благодарение, за которым никто не сидел, двадцать секунд ног не в фокусе, и бесконечный кошмар детсадовского хора, пятиминутное попурри, заканчивающееся "The Wheels on the Bus", о которой лучше всего промолчать.

– Ну всё, – объявила Мармеладка, вставая и отряхиваясь. – Скучища. Я буду в своей комнате. Позовите, когда я появлюсь.

На следующем видео четырёхлетний Арчи Эндрюс в одних трусах носился сквозь брызги оросительной установки на заднем дворе, и этот момент Баклан собирался приберечь для упоминания в будущем (и возможно, шантажа).

– Где был я в этот момент? – задумался он вслух, когда в кадре появился и снова исчез Фред Эндрюс.

Он не особенно ждал ответа, но Ф.П. усмехнулся.

– Прятался за мной, если память не изменяет.

– Прятался?

– Ты боялся брызг. Ненавидел намокать.

– Не помню этого.

И правда, через несколько мгновений Арчи подбежал и вытащил четырёхлетнего Баклана из-за камеры. Мальчишки сделали всего несколько шагов к оросительной установке, как Баклан заплакал, и видео оборвалось.

– Мда, не лучший мой момент, – отметил пятнадцатилетний Баклан, и Ф.П. снова усмехнулся.

Они посмотрели ещё несколько клипов, опять-таки вне хронологического порядка, но, похоже, все они были сняты, когда Баклану было четыре-пять лет, до того, как родилась Мармеладка. Это были видео, которые любая семья могла снять о своём ребёнке: он катается на велосипеде с боковыми колёсами, он разбирает пасхальную корзину, всё такое. У них явно никогда не было много денег, но этому Баклан не удивлялся; поразительным было то, какими, чёрт возьми, счастливыми все постоянно выглядели. Ну, постоянно, за исключением случаев с оросительной установкой.

– Мы играли в мяч? – Должно быть, это снимала мама, потому что на руке Ф.П. была бейсбольная перчатка. – Я даже не помню, что играл в мяч.

– Конечно, играли, – в голосе Ф.П. послышалось возмущение. – Все играют в мяч со своими сыновьями.

На следующем видео пятилетний Баклан скрючился во взрослом кресле, полностью поглощённый книгой, и эту часть раннего детства он помнил лучше.

– Только посмотрите, – сказал Ф.П. за камерой, мягким и – и как будто даже немного благоговейным голосом. – Посмотрите на этого ребёнка. Он сидит так уже час.

– Когда ты научился читать? – спросил Ф.П. на диване. – Не могу вспомнить.

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Я не помню, когда не умел читать.

– Не двинулся, кроме как перевернуть страницу, – сказал Ф.П. на видео. – Невероятно. В этой книге даже нет картинок. – После долгой паузы, во время которой не происходило ничего, кроме перелистывания страниц, голос Ф.П. просто сказал: – Потрясающе.

Нынешний Баклан кинул взгляд налево и обнаружил кривую улыбку на губах своего нынешнего отца. Ф.П. изогнул бровь.

– Всё ещё, парень, – сказал он, и шея Баклана резко запылала.

Конечно же, как только видео закончились, Ф.П. вышел "подышать воздухом" и не возвращался два дня.

* * * * *

Бетти наносила тушь, когда в дверь спальни тихонько постучали.

– Это я, – послышался голос Полли.

– Заходи.

Полли вошла, одетая в розовое. Она выглядела красивой и, подумала Бетти, довольно нормальной и счастливой. Сегодня вечером на ней была блузка в цветочек и скромная юбка, ободок за ушами, самая светлая из её помад на губах. Это был привычный образ, и может быть, поэтому он успокаивал; к тому же, несомненно, был ей к лицу.

– Привет, – сказала Полли. – О… о нет, ты тоже в розовом. Мне переодеться?

– Нет. Кого волнует, что мы носим один цвет?

Полли подняла бровь.

– Маму, – сказали они хором. И рассмеялись, но Бетти не была уверена, что это на самом деле смешно, и подозревала, что Полли тоже.

– Я надену другой кардиган, – сказала Бетти.

– Нет, не надо. Это же твой День рождения, ты должна нарядиться как хочешь.

– Полли. – Она уже сняла свой бледно-розовый кардиган и достала молочный. – Ничего страшного. Правда.

– Ладно. Ну… – С почти смущённым видом Полли вручила Бетти маленькую коробочку, которую прятала за спиной; судя по форме и размеру, внутри наверняка какое-то украшение. – Хотела подарить до выхода. С Днём рождения.

– Оу, Полли.

– Открой сейчас, – поторопила Полли, сделав большие глаза.

Бетти сорвала бумагу, сняла крышечку и обнаружила крошечный золотой ключик на изящной золотой цепочке.

– Какая красота, Полс. – Она легонько коснулась ключика пальцем. – Мне нравится.

Полли помогла ей застегнуть цепочку, и они обе встали, глядя в зеркало Бетти, перед тем как их мама позвала "Девочки! Мы опоздаем к нашему бронированию!" и им пришлось бежать вниз.

Полли и её родители ради этого вечера достигли примирения, и хотя Бетти была более чем рассержена, что ей не дали слова касательно планов на её День рождения (почему ей не разрешили хотя бы пригласить Арчи или Кевина вместе с ними, было за пределами понимания), в остальном ужин проходил очень мило. Официант подал любимый торт Бетти из её любимой кондитерской; она застеснялась, когда все в ресторане запели, но всё равно было приятно. Её семья выглядела счастливой вместе, и это был лучший подарок, которого она могла желать. Никто не упоминал Джейсона Блоссома.

Бетти решила ковать пока горячо или, хотя бы, пока тепло. Пока все под влиянием бисквита с потрясающей клубничной начинкой.

– Мам, пап, – начала она. От волнения у неё сжался желудок, и она положила руки на стол, легонько прижимая ладони к поверхности. – Я хотела бы кое о чём поговорить.

Элис подняла бровь.

– Насчёт этого лета.

– О?

– Я тут подумала – точнее, уже давно – о том, чем могла бы заняться этим летом. Чем-то, что будет хорошо смотреться в резюме для колледжа.

Её мама кивнула.

– Мы начнём искать подходящую волонтёрскую программу.

– Вообще-то… – Бетти откашлялась, подняла брови, улыбнулась; мама немедленно цокнула языком, но Бетти не стала обращать внимания. – Я хотела бы что-то более похожее на… официальную работу.

– Работу? – правая бровь Элис исчезла под волосами. – Опыт работы будет хорошо смотреться в твоём резюме. Но не обязательно работать за деньги, Бетти, и волонтёрство скажет больше о твоих приоритетах.

– Не работу, – быстро сказала Бетти. – Я думала насчёт стажировки.

– Стажировка, – задумался Хэл. – Это звучит… – Его прервало выразительное движение брови Элис, и он сменил тактику. – Что за стажировка, Бетти?

– Я уже нашла несколько разных. Большинство в издательствах.

– В Ривердэйле нет издательских компаний, –Элис поджала губы.

– Я знаю. – Её руки начали сползать с края стола, и она уставилась на кончики ногтей, которые отросли длиннее, чем она им позволяла в последнее время. – Я должна буду… они не в городе.

Её отец нахмурил брови.

– Если ты хочешь опыта в издательстве, то можешь просто работать в "Регистре". – Его бровям по выразительности было далеко до бровей жены, и все его проигнорировали.

– Ты уедешь на всё лето? – спросила Элис.

Бетти кивнула.

– Но я не буду без присмотра. Стажировки, которые меня больше всего интересуют, предлагают программу для старшеклассников. В них… есть чёткий план. Я не буду просто шататься по Нью-Йорку.

Её родителей это _не_ впечатлило. Под столом Полли утешительно похлопала её по бедру.

– Вы же знаете, что "Регистр" не будет нести тот же вес в моём резюме. Может для кого-то другого, но для меня это… То есть, вы же мои родители. Будет выглядеть, будто вы меня устроили только потому, что я ваша дочь.

– Понимаю твои доводы, Бетти. Но ты будешь вдали от Ривердэйла целое лето. Одна.

– Да, мам. – Бетти расправила плечи, села прямо и попыталась не обращать внимания на покалывание в ладонях. – Буду.

Элис не моргнула глазом.

– Мы об этом подумаем, – сказала она тоном, который, как Бетти знала, означал _абсолютно нет_.

Это подпортило праздничное настроение вечера, хотя вся несправедливость ситуации дошла до Бетти только когда она оказалась дома и переоделась в пижаму. К этому моменту она размышляла не только о том, как закончился праздник, но и о том, какой же это вообще был праздник – то есть, это вообще не было праздником. Кто её мать, чтобы решать, что в пятнадцать лет она уже "слишком взрослая", чтобы отмечать День рождения с друзьями? _Полли_ устраивала вечеринку с друзьями на пятнадцатилетие. Полли устраивала вечеринку с друзьями на _шестнадцатилетие_.

Пока не передумала, Бетти села за компьютер и открыла почту. _Знаю, это не то, чтобы вечеринка_ , написала она, _но приходите в_ _Pop_ _'_ _s_ _в следующую пятницу вечером отпраздновать мой День рождения?_ Она ещё немного подумала и добавила _Подарков не нужно, только присутствие :)_ , выбрала несколько адресов из списка контактов и отправила.

* * * * *

В последнее время мама часто его подвозила. Если не считать вопроса _почему ты не предлагала сделать это, когда шёл снег_ , это было здорово. Иногда они разговаривали.

Это ложь.

Они никогда не разговаривали; по крайней мере, не говорили ни о чём важном. Мармеладка болтала, когда была в машине, но иногда её не было в машине. Что касается Глэдис Джонс, Баклан не помнил, чтобы она когда-либо была разговорчивой, но после возвращения из Толедо будто стала ещё более отстранённой.

(За исключением ссор, конечно. Но в последнее время их было немного.)

(Ему казалось, это потому, что его родители больше почти не виделись друг с другом.)

Иногда, чтобы убить время, Баклан мысленно писал диалоги.

– Эй, мам, знаешь что? Змеи вербуют ребят моего возраста. Ты знала? Думаешь, и мне стоит присоединиться?

– Эй, мам. Ты в курсе, что папа показал мне старые домашние видео, где мне было пять? Что за фигня, почему тогда всё было хорошо? Что случилось?

– Эй, мам. Почему ты вообще решила, что связаться с папой – хорошая идея? Из-за мотоцикла?

– Эй, мам. Если бы не было нужно, чтобы я иногда сидел с сестрой, тебе было бы наплевать, если бы я умер в пожаре?

– Эй, мам. Это… – Он указал на пространство между ними. – Что это вообще? Я что, слишком напоминаю тебе папу?

Но он всё ещё боялся узнать ответы. Боялся _представить_ ответы. Поэтому вопросы оставались незаданными, и он оставался в неведении.

Но тот, кто сказал, что в неведении счастье, – грёбаный лжец.

* * * * *

Первый, кто показался в следующую пятницу, даже до её собственной сестры – Баклан Джонс.

Бетти прибыла несколькими минутами раньше и смотрела, как Поп Тэйт готовит ей особый праздничный молочный коктейль. Как только он потянулся за декоративной крошкой, дверь в забегаловку открылась, и вошёл Баклан, выглядевший необычайно нервным, как будто боялся, что попал не туда.

Она помахала ему из-за столика в глубине, и он кивнул и подошёл.

– Привет! – сказала Бетти, вставая, чтобы обнять его так крепко, как он только позволит. Она ожидала, что он станет противиться, но это её день рождения, и она всех обнимает, даже Баклана. – Я не думала, что ты…

И потом она замолкла, отвлёкшись, потому что Баклан неожиданно обнял её в ответ.

– Не думала, что я приду? – Они разомкнули объятия, и Баклан отступил на шаг назад, приподняв бровь. Бетти потрясла головой. Почему это её взволновало, она понятия не имела. Может, потому что – не учитывая ответа на е-мэйл – она правда не думала, что он придёт. И уж точно не ожидала, что примет физический контакт.

– Нет, я… – она сглотнула, расслабив лицо в улыбке. – Ещё рано, вот и всё. Не ожидала, что ты придёшь так скоро.

– Я не _всегда_ опаздываю, – сказал он, и Бетти вдруг поняла, что Баклан опаздывал только когда приходил с Арчи. – В любом случае…

Их прервало прибытие коктейля для Бетти. Баклан заказал один для себя, и они уселись за столик напротив друг друга.

– Итак, Купер. – Баклан прислонился к углу скамьи, обе руки на спинке. Беспечно, подсказал академический словарь в голове Бетти (она занималась). – Что заставило тебя выбрать это чудное заведение для нынешнего торжества? Оно далеко от нашего проторенного пути.

– О, ха-ха, – ответила Бетти. Баклан изогнул бровь, и она пожала плечами. – Ну, я бы, может, пригласила всех домой, если бы родители не решили сделать меня полной затворницей и изгоем общества.

– Мы не можем этого допустить. – Он чуть-чуть ухмыльнулся. – Полный затворник и изгой общества – это моя роль, и я не хочу сражаться с тобой за неё.

Бетти сложила руки на потёртой линолеумной столешнице и слегка наклонилась, опираясь на локти, чтобы посмотреть Баклану в глаза. На миг она была близка – так близка – к тому, чтобы спросить _почему_ , почему он делает это, почему настаивает на том, чтобы оставаться с краю, хотя легко мог бы быть в центре. Но не смогла сформулировать это в предложение, которое не прозвучало бы осуждающе. Потом поняла, что не ей задавать такой вопрос, ведь она так популярна, что подумала пригласить на собственный день рождения ровно четырёх человек, один из которых – её сестра. К моменту, когда обе эти мысли сформировались, затянувшийся взгляд в глаза начал казаться странным.

Ухмылка исчезла с лица Баклана. Он отвёл взгляд, и Бетти почувствовала волну облегчения.

– Итак, – сказал он, ныряя под стол, куда поставил свою сумку.

– Итак.

Баклан сел прямо и положил на стол небольшой пакет в подарочной бумаге.

– С Днём рождения.

Почему-то от этого у Бетти загорелось лицо. Вообще-то, нет. Не только лицо. Всё тело.

– Баклан, я сказала без подарков.

Он пожал плечами.

– Я знаю.

– А выглядит как подарок.

– Ну, да, Бетти, это и есть он, – сказал он, слегка кивнув. Он подтолкнул книгу – а это явно была книга – к ней. – Хоть я и изгой общества, но понимаю, что чего ждут на день рождения. Никто на самом деле не имеет этого в виду, когда говорит, что не нужно подарков. – Он вернулся в прежнюю позу, откинувшись на спинку скамьи. – Кроме того, я ничего не подарил тебе на Рождество.

Баклан поднял бровь на неё, потом на книгу, и Бетти вздохнула и просунула указательный палец под обёрточную бумагу.

– Это не значит, что ты должен мне… о, очень смешно. – Бумага упала на стол, открыв слегка захватанное издание 1970 года чего-то под названием "Рецепты печенья от Бетти Крокер". Бетти закатила глаза как только могла выразительно, но с трудом сдержала смех.

Ухмылка снова появилась в уголке рта Баклана, где задержалась до того, как дверь со звоном открылась и в проём ввалились Арчи, Кевин и Полли.

– Я принесу стул, – сказала Бетти после того, как подскочила и обняла всех, но Полли махнула рукой.

– Мы и так поместимся.

– Да, – яростно закивал Кевин. – Бетти, раз ты именинница, садись посередине.

Он сел рядом с Бакланом, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел отреагировать, и следующие девяносто минут Бетти была зажата между сестрой и Арчи Эндрюсом.

Не такой уж плохой способ провести день рождения.

Около половины десятого прибыл Джейсон Блоссом. Хотя Бетти его и не приглашала, в глубине души была отчасти удивлена, что он не показался раньше. И это не было бы такой уж проблемой, если бы каким-то образом не оборвало вечеринку.

– Джейсон за всех платит в качестве подарка, – объявила Полли со своего нового места – повиснув на шее Джейсона. Она была в восторге; Кевин и Арчи немедленно поблагодарили его, а Баклан вдруг хмуро уставился на лужицу кетчупа, засунув руки в карманы. Джейсон только кивнул и протянул Полли несколько банкнот, с которыми она побежала к кассе.

Бетти встала.

– Спасибо, Джейсон. Не обязательно было это делать. Это мило с твоей стороны. – Так как это её день рождения и она обнимала всех, то обняла и его.

– Шерил ждёт в машине, – сказала Полли, вернувшись, – так что мы разделимся. Увидимся дома, Бетти, ладно?

– Ладно, – ответила Бетти. На миг она задумалась, не спросить ли, что следует сказать родителям, если вдруг они спросят. Но рука Джейсона уже была на талии Полли, и он уводил её, и Бетти подумала, может, предпочтительнее будет полностью честный ответ _Я не знаю_.

Она попрощалась с Кевином и Бакланом и отправилась домой с Арчи, бок о бок, но не рука в руке. Стояла приятная апрельская ночь – не холодно, но достаточно прохладно, чтобы Бетти чувствовала тепло, исходящее от тела Арчи. Она отыскала Полярную звезду и загадала желание: _Пожалуйста_ , подумала она, _пожалуйста, дай мне знак, что я могу приблизиться к этому теплу_.

Разумеется, её день рождения был на самом деле три дня назад, так что это определённо не сработает.

– Мне жаль, что напряг между Баком и Джейсоном Блоссомом подпортил настроение, – сказал Арчи.

Она удивилась, что Арчи заметил.

– Да, кстати, что это было?

– Не знаю. Ничего, правда. Уже давно ничего не случалось. По крайней мере, насколько мне известно. – Арчи на миг остановился, потёр затылок рукой. – Не говори Баклану, что я тебе что-то сказал, ладно?

– Ты ничего и не сказал, – заметила Бетти, поворачиваясь к нему. – Что ты имеешь в виду под "уже давно ничего не случалось"?

– О, просто… – С его губ сорвался вздох, и они продолжили идти. – Ну, знаешь, к Баку иногда цепляются.

– Что значит " цепляются"? – Она прекрасно понимала, что он имеет в виду. – Арчи, ты хочешь сказать…

– Не то чтобы, ну, его активно травят, – сказал Арчи, как будто оправдываясь. – И я не думаю, что Джейсон _лично_ что-то делал в последнее время. Но, ты знаешь. – Он пожал плечами и снова вздохнул. – Бак всё равно лёгкая мишень временами.

– О боже, Арчи.

– Бетти, это не… – Ещё один вздох. – Слушай, я уверен, Джейсон перерос эти… выходки. И я никогда не позволю чему-нибудь случиться с Бакланом, ты же знаешь. Просто… прошу, Беттс, не говори ему, что я рассказал. Он бесится даже от того, что я знаю.

Они снова остановились. Бетти посмотрела в глаза своему лучшему другу и увидела, что они полны искренности, и заботы, и – даже любви.

_А ты не думал, что не всегда можешь быть рядом, чтобы защитить его?_ поднялось внутри неё, неразрывно спуталось с _Ты выглядишь так же, когда говоришь обо **мне**?_ и застряло узлом где-то в горле.

Они прошли несколько кварталов в тишине. Они уже почти добрались до дома, когда Арчи откашлялся.

– Как идут переговоры с родителями насчёт стажировки?

– Нормально, кажется. По крайней мере, я подала несколько заявок. Они не могут запретить мне это.

– Тебя отпустят, если пройдёшь?

Бетти помотала головой.

– Понятия не имею.

– Я знаю, что ты пройдёшь, – сказал он. – Туда, куда хочешь. Всё получится.

Она посмотрела в глаза своего лучшего друга и увидела только искренность.

Они почти дошли до забора Арчи, когда он снова остановился и мягко дотронулся до её руки.

– Эй, Бетти?

– Да?

Она ждала, кровь шумела в её ушах, ладони покалывало в предвкушении.

– Знаю, ты сказала без подарков, но… – Он сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил небольшой, аккуратно упакованный свёрток, который явно был книгой. – С Днём рождения.

Улыбка заиграла на её лице.

– Спасибо.

Он явно ждал, что она откроет подарок, поэтому она подцепила скотч пальцем, заметив, что сегодня уже видела эту обёрточную бумагу.

Внутри было первое издание "Самых синих глаз".

– Арчи, – тихо сказала она, чувствуя, как глаза застилают слёзы. Она сморгнула их, прежде чем решилась посмотреть на Арчи; он с надеждой улыбался.

– У тебя ведь нет такой?

– Нет.

Его улыбка стала шире, и её тоже, и они лыбились друг на друга как идиоты, пока Бетти не потянулась обнять его.

– Спасибо, Арчи. Мне нравится.

– С Днём рождения, Беттс.

Если бы только было что-то _большее_ … но нет. Не сегодня. Его руки обняли её плечи, и она получила от него самый продуманный подарок из всех, что он дарил; она вдохнула его запах (мыло, трава, чуть-чуть жирная картошка-фри), и прижалась лицом к его груди; его тепло проникло сквозь её свитер; но очевидно, на этом всё.

На сегодня.

На сегодня, подумала она, этого достаточно.

– Бетти, знаешь, не думаю, что тебе стоит проводить время с этим Арчибальдом Эндрюсом, – послышалось, когда она поднималась по лестнице.

Но сегодня Бетти хватило просто ответить: – Спокойной ночи, мам.

* * * * *

Баклану оставалось ещё полмили до дома, когда его телефон завибрировал.

_Отличный выбор с книгой, мужик_ , и пальцы вверх.

Он перестал кривиться от обращения "мужик". Противиться уже казалось бессмысленным. Удержаться от "Я же говорил" было чертовски сложнее, и Баклан не мог перестать представлять, как мог бы развернуться сценарий, последуй он своему первому порыву и сделай этот выбор в свою пользу.

_Зашибись_ , написал он вместо этого.

Он успешно сочинил примерно двадцать пять альтернативных сценариев и задвинул их как можно дальше, когда его телефон опять завибрировал, и надо сказать, было это в десять часов следующим утром. На этот раз на экране высветилась фотка: верхняя половина лица Бетти, одна бровь скептически приподнята, нос выглядывает из-за книги, которая открыта на титульной странице.

_А_ , напечатал он, _ты нашла моё посвящение_.

("В день рождения моей второй любимой Бетти", написал он после долгих и тяжких раздумий над всей ситуацией.)

_Не знаю, злиться на тебя или нет, Баклан. Ты любишь вымышленную Бетти больше, чем меня?_

Баклан сам не знал, злиться ли ему на Баклана или нет. Но в понедельник утром Бетти поприветствовала его с чертовщинкой во взгляде и маленькой жестяной коробкой…

– Что _это_? – Кевин потыкал пальцем одно из печений – Баклан был уверен, что это печенье – с немного испуганным видом.

– Овсяно-вишнёвые глазки, – сказала Бетти.

– Овсяные что, ещё раз?

– Это типа сахарного печенья. Но с орехами и изюмом, покрытое овсяными хлопьями и с коктейльной вишенкой сверху.

Кевин побледнел от списка ингредиентов и отошёл в сторонку. Арчи пробормотал, что ненавидит изюм.

Бетти сделала шаг к Баклану и протянула коробку, так что он взял печеньку. В научных интересах. И вместо завтрака, потому что Мармеладка съела последний "ПопТарт" этим утром, а до ланча было очень, очень далеко.

– Не _самое_ худшее, что я ел.

– Если уж ты так говоришь, – сказал Кевин, – они несъедобные.

Бетти расплылась в улыбке и сунула коробку в руки Баклану.

– Подожди, пока я сделаю тебе козинаки с колечками и патокой, – сказала она с огоньком в глазах и с абсолютно честным видом. – В них используется _уксус_.

* * * * *

Письмо о зачислении пришло через две недели после дня рождения, и Бетти так обрадовалась, что буквально завизжала, прижав конверт к лицу, и побежала стучать в дверь дома Арчи. Полли дважды попалась, когда прокрадывалась домой в два ночи, и на ладонях Бетти было восемь ярко-красных полумесяцев, но теперь у неё в руках было это, _это_. Её лето, прямо у неё на ладони.

– Беттс?

– Меня зачислили, – она подняла письмо. – Туда, куда я хотела.

Она получила от Арчи взгляд восхищения, который хотела, объятия, которые хотела, и слова "Я так горжусь тобой, я знал, что у тебя получится", которые хотела.

(И больше ничего, пока что. Но и так хорошо. Пока что и этого достаточно.)

Родители и глазом не моргнули, когда она показала им письмо. Они сидели в гостиной, а гостиная – не место выражать эмоции, неважно, положительные или отрицательные, потому что её окна выходят на улицу.

– Мы подумаем над этим, – сказала Элис, и Бетти была лишь наполовину уверена, что этот тон означал _абсолютно нет_.

Полли, спускаясь с лестницы, услышала это.

– Подумаем над чем?

* * * * *

Письмо о его зачислении пришло через две недели после дня рождения Бетти, и чувство, что он преуспел в чём-то подобном, привело его в такое замешательство, что он засунул письмо обратно в конверт, спрятал в наволочке и никому ничего не сказал – ни Арчи, ни Бетти, ни учительнице литературы.

В итоге, Баклан знал, ничего из этого не выйдет. Он взял в офисе мэра ключ от кинобудки, и вечером одной пятницы так увлёкся чисткой проектора, что решил остаться там на ночь.

Он выспался на удивление хорошо.

Ни один из его родителей не заметил его отсутствия. Или они заметили, но ничего не сказали. Он пришёл домой в субботу утром и обнаружил всё в том же виде, как оставил прошлым вечером.

Он закинул в сумку полбулки хлеба и банку арахисовой пасты и исчез на ещё одну ночь.

Первое (и единственное), что спросила его мама в воскресенье утром, было:

– Не ты съел всю арахисовую пасту?

Баклан не ответил; он принял душ, переоделся в чистое и отправился обратно в Twilight. На этот раз прогулка не привела в порядок его мысли, даже близко. Более того, стало хуже; всё его тело словно пронизывало что-то раскалённое добела, что-то липкое и пульсирующее, и он должен был выбраться _отсюда_.

Когда он пришёл в себя, то был весь в поту, с новой дырой в футболке, а куча хлама, сваленная у задней стены одной из ветхих сторожек киноплощадки, выглядела ещё более, гм, чудовищной. Ладони саднило от таскания досок. Плечи болели. В первый раз он понял привлекательность боксёрской груши Арчи.

Кстати о нём: _Затусим вечером?_ пришло в какой-то момент, когда его глаза застила пелена, и только жажда еды, отличной от сэндвичей с арахисовой пастой, заставила его согласиться на ланч в Pop's и вечер, наполненный бренчанием Арчи на гитаре.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Арчи после тридцати минут молчания.

– Угу, – буркнул Баклан.

– Точно?

Он таращился в потолок полчаса, почёсывая спину Вегаса, и всё ещё чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон.

– Я в порядке, Арч.

– Ладно, – сказал Арчи, хотя по голосу было ясно, что он не поверил.

* * * * *

За две недели до конца учебного года Элис Купер постучалась в спальню Бетти.

– Мы с твоим отцом гордимся, что тебя приняли на такую престижную стажировку, – сказала она. – Разумеется, ты можешь поехать.

– О божечки! Спасибо, мам!

Они обнялись, и Бетти не помнила, когда в последний раз получала столько тепла от матери.

– Мы будем ужасно по тебе скучать, Бетти.

– Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

Она говорила правду, что будет скучать. Но уже представляла себя на работе: отлавливая лишние апострофы, передавая по кругу канапе на чтениях модных книг, обсуждая самый свежий Новый Великий Американский Роман, который без согласования пришёл этим утром и который она, Бетти Купер, обнаружила во входящих. Ей пришлось признать, что эта фантазия больше похожа на Эмили Блант в "Дьявол носит Прада", только с книгами и (если повезёт) более добрым начальником.

Потом она вспомнила, что будет жить в студенческом общежитии и работать в маленьком независимом издательстве, а не гигантском модном журнале, и попыталась немного умерить пыл.

* * * * *

За неделю до окончания учебного года Глэдис Джонс постучалась в спальню Баклана. Она села на его стул, и в её глазах стояло выражение, которого он раньше никогда не видел.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – сказала она.

– Я не завалил ни один предмет, если ты об этом. – Он нутром чувствовал, что речь пойдёт не об этом, и не потому, что его мать никогда не интересовали его оценки.

Когда она закончила говорить, Баклан прислонился к стене и надвинул шапку на глаза, желая изо всех сил, чтобы мир всё-таки не развалился на куски.

– Баклан.

Он ждал, что она уйдёт, ждал, что она _оставит его в покое_ , и единственный раз в жизни она этого не сделала. Возможно, именно эта ирония подтолкнула его. Ему никогда не узнать, что переполняло его в тот момент – смелость или ослепительная, яростная глупость, потому что будь он в силах осмыслить всю ситуацию, не решился бы на это.

Он сорвал шапку с головы и сжал её обеими руками. Одна горячая слеза отчаянно пыталась вытечь из его левого глаза, и он заставил себя удержать её.

– Что _это_? – спросил он, уставившись в пространство между ними. Их отношения. – В чём я _виноват_? Я что… я слишком напоминаю тебе папу или что?

– Ты ни в чём не виноват.

(Наберись он достаточно смелости вернуться в этот момент своей жизни, заметил бы, что его мама подошла ко кровати, встала напротив, и посмотрела ему в глаза.)

– Ты _совсем_ не похож на отца. Не в том, что имеет значение.

(Наберись он достаточно смелости вернуться в этот момент своей жизни, заметил бы, что его мама проиграла собственную борьбу со слезами.)

– И не такой как я. – Она глубоко вдохнула. – Никогда не был. И это хорошо.

(Наберись он достаточно смелости вернуться в этот момент своей жизни, заметил бы, что всерьёз подумывал закричать, что его нынешняя проблема – отнюдь не в личностном кризисе.)

– Баклан, не усложняй это для меня ещё больше.

– Усложнять _для тебя_? – Он перевёл взгляд на потолок и удержал его там.

– Прости. – Она сделала ещё один вдох; на этот раз слабый, но решительный. – Это не навсегда. Мы всё исправим. Мы будем скучать по тебе каждый день.

– Ты _будешь_?

– Конечно.

Баклан знал, что она пытается взглянуть ему в глаза, но он не мог смотреть на неё, просто не мог. Вместо этого он уставился на свои руки.

– Баклан, я люблю тебя. Я твоя мать, и всегда буду любить тебя.

Она сделала паузу, во время которой он удержался и не вставил ещё одно "Ты будешь?"

– Но сейчас я должна сделать это. Я _должна_ сделать это. Мне нужен перерыв. Твоя сестра…

– А мне нет.

(Наберись он достаточно смелости вернуться в этот момент своей жизни, выудил бы семнадцать миллионов вопросов, которые мог задать, три самых важных из которых: 1. "Ты бросаешь меня здесь, потому что считаешь, что мне не нужен перерыв?" 2. "Ты бросаешь меня здесь, потому что считаешь, что я нужен папе?" и 2а. "Тебе не кажется, что не совсем честно сваливать этот груз на меня?" и 3. "Ты бросаешь меня здесь, потому что считаешь, что я безнадёжен?")

(Когда всё происходило, он не смог ничего из этого сформулировать во внятную мысль.)

– Это только на лето, ладно?

Она обняла его, но это было, как будто тебя обняло нечто скользкое и отвратительное из сказок.

Он подумал о том, чтобы опять провести ночь в Twilight, но вместо этого прокрался в комнату Мармеладки и не спал совсем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не подумайте, что я бросила перевод! Я плавно возвращаюсь в ритм после отпуска)  
> Вопрос к тем, кто читает: стоит ли добавить сноски? Я подумала об этом, только когда делала распечатку перевода для своей мамы, возможно, кому-то тоже так было бы удобнее?


End file.
